Miss Cinderella
by Greekchic
Summary: James Potter.The most eligible and sought out boy at Hogwarts. Lily Evans.The shy girl who nobody notices.When a ball comes up James Potter sees a beautiful girl. When she pulls a Cinderella on him she leaves behind a mask. Will James find her? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Cinderella **

**Disclaimer: Unless I'm getting a huge birthday present, Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Chapter 1—The Book **

"No, that's not it."

Ginny Weasley tossed the large book carelessly over her shoulder, nearly hitting her companion on the head.

"Hey! Watch it!" An annoyed Harry Potter ducked the large book and glared at Ginny.

Giving a crafty smile Ginny returned to her search.

"What book was it?" Ginny asked, scanning the titles.

"_Advanced Transfiguration Part Seven_," Harry replied, neatly stacking the fallen books Ginny had thrown.

Ginny paused and turned around to look at Harry. "Doesn't she have that book?"

Harry grabbed another fallen book and said, "Ron confiscated it so now Hermione can't find it."

Ginny rolled her eyes and returned to her looking.

"I swear to god, Ron is taking up all of her time. And what are they using it as?" Ginny asked, looking at another book and throwing it behind her.

"Snogging and arguing." Harry finished, catching the book Ginny had thrown.

"Bingo." Ginny said idly. "It's _disgusting_ the way those two snog in public. They have no shame. I thought it was bad enough with Lavender Brown, but Hermione? I thought she had a bit more decency!"

Harry snorted.

"He's a bloody hypocrite." Ginny said, "He would always yell at me for snogging Dean and then he does it!"

Harry said nothing.

Ginny, noticing the silence, stopped her search and turned to give Harry a look.

"Why aren't you talking?" She asked.

"Because," Harry said, putting another book onto the cart. "If I talk to you, you might throw a book at me and hit me square in the face."

Ginny laughed and returned to her search.

"I still can't find it!" She snapped. "Why can't Hermione drag herself down here?"

"How should I know?" Harry said, watching Ginny warily as she looked at the spine of the book and threw it.

"I don't know." Ginny said.

"All she said was—OUCH!"

Ginny craned her neck to see Harry drop the book and massage his right hand.

"What did you do now?" She asked in exasperation.

"It's not what I did! It's what you did!" Harry burst, still massaging his hand.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What did I do?"

"You threw the book at my hand!"

"Oh, let me see." Ginny climbed down the ladder and grabbed Harry's hand. Warmth issued through her body as her hand grabbed Harry's, but she ignored it.

After examining it, she threw it down. "You'll live, you big baby."

Harry glared at her, Ginny gave him a suave smile, and she climbed back up the ladder.

As she gazed through the rows of books, she looked down at her hand. The hand that had touched Harry's hand.

Last year, during the end of the year, when Harry kissed her in front of all those people, Ginny had been in heaven. Then, he asked her out.

All of Ginny's wishes had come true.

However, disaster struck as Dumbledore was murdered. Harry broke up with Ginny.

Ginny had been heartbroken but she knew that one day, Harry would ask her out again. He probably still liked her, right?

The pattern continued for the next ten minutes—Ginny leafing through books and then throwing them backwards for Harry to catch and stack on the shelf. Twice, Harry hit his hand and started cursing. Ginny gave him a cheek reply and he shut up.

"I swear," Ginny said as Harry hit his hand again. "Guys are such pansies."

"Pansy?" Harry asked, neatly stacking another book. "Why'd you say that?"

"Because," Ginny rolled her eyes. "You boys think you're all macho but you really aren't."

"Really now?" Harry said.

Ginny nodded. "Yup. For example, girls can have Dragon Pox, the flu, a cold, a broken arm, pneumonia and still cook and clean the house. A man has the sniffles, and he's in bed for a week."

She didn't hear a reply from Harry so she turned around and snickered.

Harry's mouth was agape and he looked quite shocked.

"Nice," Ginny said sarcastically. "Romilda Vane will definitely love that look."

Harry shut his mouth instantly. "That was cruel to say." Harry replied. "Not all guys are like that."

"Ninety nine point nine percent are." Ginny said, throwing another book.

"What's the other point one percent then?" Harry asked.

"Hypocrites. Ron takes that one."

Five more minutes of silence occurred (because Madam Pince came over and started saying that they were too loud).

Ginny was downright bored. They had been in the library for a half hour and still no book!

It was driving her mad.

A few _more_ minutes later, Ginny pulled out another book.

Getting ready to throw it behind her, she saw the title in faded gold.

_Miss Cinderella._

Curious, Ginny opened the book to the first page and gaped when she read the first paragraph.

"Oy, Ginny?" Harry asked. "Is there any reason _why_ you're not throwing another more books at me?"

"Shhh!" Ginny waved her hand in the air, a signal used to tell Harry to shut up. She was engrossed in the novel.

Harry gave a frustrated sigh and said, "What book have you found that is suddenly so interesting?"

Ginny held up a finger, meaning she'd be a minute and climbed down the ladder to a table.

Harry was confused.

"Gin?" He asked, sitting in a seat next to her. "Ginny?"

"Read this." Ginny pushed the worn book towards Harry.

Giving Ginny a strange look, Harry read the paragraph where Ginny was pointing:

'_Her name was Lily Evans. Another name for her was 'Miss Cinderella.'_

Harry swallowed nervously. Here was a story about his mother—_his mother._

Ginny noticing Harry's look gently said, "Let's read it."

Harry grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask."

--

**Chapter 1—Check.**

**How'd ya guys like it so far? Do you think it's good? **

**I notice this is called 'Miss Cinderella' so most of you are probably like, "Well, it'll be EXACTLY like all the others." Well, no, it won't be.**

**I guarantee it.**

**Until next week!**

**--Greekchic**


	2. Lily

**Miss Cinderella **

**Disclaimer: Unless I'm getting a huge birthday present, Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Chapter 2—Lily **

By anybody's standards, nobody would think of Lily Evans as a Cinderella character.

She was nothing _like_ a Cinderella either. A _real_ Cinderella had an evil stepmother, two hideous stepsisters, always cleaned and who was friendless.

Lily, on the other hand, had two loving parents, a sister who couldn't stand her (okay, so Petunia could be the stepsister), she wasn't a cleaning woman and had two very dear friends—Tessa and Erica Monterey.

Lily was another thing too; extremely shy.

Nobody really paid attention to Lily because she was so quiet.

Lily was so quiet that when the Monterey twins (Tessa and Erica) asked people about her, they would give the twins an odd look and say, "Lily who?"

As you can see, Lily was shy.

Also, Lily (as in the real Cinderella) was extremely beautiful.

Her thick dark red hair fell straight down to her mid back. Her pale skin set off her startlingly almond shaped emerald eyes. (To Tessa and Erica they were her best feature)

Lily however, felt like she was a human Christmas tree all year round.

Our story begins as Hogwarts on a cold mid October day, right after classes end...

"Did you understand what Slughorn was saying?" Tessa Monterey asked her two best friends, Erica Monterey (her identical twin sister) and Lily Evans.

Erica shrugged and tightened her ponytail. "No, I was hoping you knew."

"You guys didn't understand what Professor Slughorn was saying?" Lily Evans asked, rolling her eyes. "It was easy."

The Monterey twins rolled their eyes. "Well, obviously for the smartest seventh year in Gryffindor," Erica said, hitching up her bag. "Now for regulars like Tessa and me, we had NO idea."

"Golplatt's Laws." Tessa wrinkled her nose. "They are so—"

"Easy," Lily cut in.

Erica smacked Lily with her bag. "Shut up you!"

"Watch out." Tessa muttered. "The Barbie's and Kens are coming."

The three girls started walking sideways until they were near the wall so they could let James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin pass by with their many admirers.

Yet, the 'Barbies' were the Marauders (James, Sirius and Remus) girlfriends.

Clinging to the Marauders (and looking increasingly snotty and plastic) was Kellie Crosby (with James), Morgan Jennings (with Sirius) and Marissa Everhard (with Remus).

Once the Barbies and Kens passed, Tessa, Erica and Lily walked back in the middle.

"I swear to god," Tessa said, giving the blonde haired Kellie Crosby a death glare. "How could someone that _stupid_ be so _nauseatingly perfect?_"

"Genetics," Erica said, naming selections from the top of her head, "Make up and plastic surgery."

Lily shook her head at her two best friends. "Must you always say this when they pass by?"

"Oh come on Lils!" Tessa exclaimed. "They are so annoying! Especially Kellie Crosby."

"Yeah and Morgan and Marissa are angels." Erica said sarcastically.

"Guys," Lily said in a warning voice. "Don't be so mean. After all, they could be very nice."

"Oh yeah sure." Tessa said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand. "The day the Barbies become nice is when Snape finally gets a girlfriend."

"He does, you know." Lily said severely. "Some girl in Slytherin."

Tessa and Erica snickered.

Lily ignored her friends and said, "Anybody hungry?" She asked.

The Monterey twins gave each other confused looks.

"Why did she switch the subject?" Erica asked.

"I don't know." Tessa muttered.

The twins hurried up to catch up with their best friend.

--

"Don't eat so fast, Tessa."

"I'll eat as fast as I want, Erica."

"People will think you're a pig."

"I don't really care."

Lily groaned and buried her face in her arms. Must those two bicker every moment?

This was the one thing Lily hated about having best friends who were sisters—they always had sibling rivalry.

However, you really would never know that Tessa and Erica were really twins because Tessa dyed her hair jet black when she was fourteen and didn't plan on having it removed. She liked her hair black instead of light brown, like Erica, her goody-goody sister, who never swore.

"Would you stop acting like Mum?" Tessa demanded. "It's really starting to annoy me!"

"Well sorry!" Erica snapped. "I'm just telling you—"

"Uh, guys, please." Lily said. "SHUT UP."

Tessa and Erica had identical looks on their faces. "Why?"

"Because," Lily hissed. "I really do hate it when you guys bicker every day!"

The two girls fell in stony silence.

--

After lunch, the three girls walked to the Charms classroom where they instantly got to work on a review: turning mead into wine.

To Lily, it was quite easy and she was done within three minutes but to Tessa and Erica, it was quite difficult.

"Ergh." Erica whined pushing back some tendrils of some wispy lion's mane colored hair. "I don't get this."

"It's not that hard." Lily assured Erica. "Here, I'll show you."

Lily raised her wand and brought it down over the cup and instantly, the mead turned to wine.

Fortunately, tiny Professor Flitwick had been passing by.

"Excellent." He squeaked. "Marvelous job Miss Evans! A good earned ten points to Gryffindor."

Lily beamed with pride and shyness. Everybody knew that Flitwick favored Lily beyond anybody else.

"Now," Flitwick said, turning towards Erica and Tessa. "Miss Monterey—no the one with the black hair—please demonstrate how to turn this into wine."

In the back of the room, however, the popular girls and boys were sitting.

"Look at her," Kellie Crosby sneered; shaking her head so some of her perfect blonde hair fell into her perfect face. "Perfect Evans always gets the things right."

"I soo agree Kell." Marissa Everhard said sympathetically. "She is, like, SUCH a know it all."

"I never saw anybody so quiet too." Morgan Jennings said pulling her titian hair back into a low ponytail. "She never talks and she ALWAYS does her homework. Does that girl have a social life?"

"But you, like, have to admit." Marissa said, eyeing the redhead critically. "She is pretty."

Kellie glared hard at Marissa.

"I mean," the girl went on nervously, "In an 'I would never look at you twice' kind of way."

Morgan's eyes went wide. "What if our boyfriends go after the Know It All and those twins?"

Marissa's bulgy brown eyes widened. "Ohmigod!"

"Relax," Kellie assured her dim-witted friends. "Relax. Jamie, Sirius and Remus wouldn't dare go after those girls. After all, who is more popular? Us or them?"

"Us." Chanted Marissa and Morgan.

"Exactly." Kellie nodded her head. "But, just to be sure—"

Kellie curled her upper lip and turned towards her sleeping boyfriend James.

"Jamie." Kellie cooed. "Jamie."

James opened up one bleary hazel eye.

"What?" He asked groggily.

"What do you think of Know It All over there?" Kellie asked.

James looked confused. "Who?"

"Lily Evans." Ever so helpful Marissa chimed.

James looked even more confused. "Who's Lily Evans?"

Kellie gave a secret smile. Good, good. He had no idea.

"Her," Morgan replied, pointing a French-manicured finger at the redhead.

"Oh," James said, realization dawning, "Her. Yeah. She's smart."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Kellie replied, rolling her eyes. "What do you think of her?"

"As in pretty?" James asked. "If she wasn't so quiet then yeah, she's quite hot."

Kellie frowned. "Hmph."

"Now, can I go back to sleep now? This class bores me as much as Binns' did."

Kellie's frown turned into a sweet smile. "Of course you can Jamie." She said in all of her sugary sweetness.

Once James fell back asleep, Kellie turned her ice-blue eyes back on the back of Lily's head.

_Pretty. Pfh! I'm way hotter than her and I always will be._

_--_

"I think I got it—oh SHIT!"

"TESSA!"

"Wow, Erica, molten mead looks great on you."

Lily groaned and propped her head up with her arm. This was shaping up to be a very bad morning for Lily.

Oh, but this was just the beginning of some terrible mornings that Lily would encounter.

--

Harry stared at disbelief at the first chapter. His poor mum! He felt a strong surge of dislike at Kellie Crosby. He had a nasty feeling that she would do something terrible to Lily. (**A/N: Oh, how right he is!)**

"Nice," Ginny said. "At least we get a clear vision of Lily."

"Is that the end of the book?" Harry asked stupidly.

Ginny smacked him on the head. "No you prat! We still have Chapter two!"

"What's Chapter two called?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked down at page eleven.

"James." She said.

--

**Eh, there you go. The finished chapter 2. Yes, I know a snoozer but after Chapter 3, things will heat up quite a bit. Hehehe. **

**With the Harry and Ginny scenes pictured above, they won't be very often. I just put Harry and Ginny because I wanted you guys to see how Harry was taking the story so far.**

**Well yea, I'll try and put up Chapter 3 by this weekend but I got some finals coming up. Stupid American History...**

**Until next week!**

**--Greekchic**


	3. James

**Disclaimer: Unless I'm getting a huge birthday present, Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**A/N: I have gotten many reviews from people saying 'Who's Erinn? Is that Tessa's middle name?' All I can say is that Erinn was the original name I had planned for the Monterey twins but I switched it to Tessa because I like that name better. But I changed it so it says Tessa now. Thank you to **ctc** for pointing that out for me! **

**Chapter 3—James **

If you didn't know who James Potter than you had serious issues.

Yes, the name _James Potter_ was very important because it belonged to one and one boy alone.

This boy was incredibly hot, had a great physique, funny, smart, charming and had the sexiest hair around.

James Potter was a one of a kind guy that every female adored.

But who wouldn't? With his messy I-just-got-off-a-broom black hair and his warm hazel eyes, James Potter was the official ruler (along with Sirius and Remus** (A/N: I hate Peter. Bye Rat)** of course) of Hogwarts.

James had his own fan club. The JPFC (James Potter Fan Club) were a bunch of girls who had meetings all about James and how they wished that they could have the honor of dating him.

However, the most popular seventh year girl at Hogwarts, Kellie Crosby, already took James.

Kellie was one word: _hot._ With her glossy blonde hair falling down her back and her beautiful blue eyes, Kellie oozed perfection. Why shouldn't she be? She was a pureblood, just like James, her father; Stephen Crosby was the Minister of Magic of England, her mother was the _famous_ Amelia Renette Crosby, who owned half of England. Unfortunately, Amelia had the reputation of being a cold sorceress around everybody.

James and Kellie had been together for the past two years and now Kellie was starting to talk about _marriage._ She talked about it constantly. Writing it down or talking about it to her annoying friends, Morgan Jennings and Marissa Everhard.

Even though James adored his girlfriend, he could not see himself marrying Kellie. Ugh.

James longed for a change but when and how? He just couldn't break up with Kellie. He still liked her a lot.

--

"Hey, James." Called a familiar deep voice.

It was an early October day, right after class ended for lunch and James was walking down the hall, accompanied by none other than Kellie Crosby, Remus Lupin, Marissa Everhard and Morgan Jennings.

James turned around to see the black haired, dark blue-eyed boy named Sirius Black.

"Sirius." James greeted.

Kellie rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Easy, Kell, easy." Sirius backed up and put his two index fingers out to make a cross. "I'm not gonna bite. I just want to talk to Prongsie."

Kellie narrowed her blue eyes. "I still don't know why you call him that."

"It's a Marauder thing." Remus said, backing up his two friends who gave each other a startled look. "You know how it is."

"We know Remy." Marissa said sympathetically, clinging onto his arm like it was his life support.

"Well, I don't care if it is a Marauder thing." Kellie snapped. "Whatever you say to James you can say in front of me."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. Kellie was known to be a notorious bitch all the time but around James, she was ten times worse.

"I'll tell him later." Sirius muttered walking next to his girlfriend, Morgan Jennings.

--

As they walked down the hallway, the six of them spotted three girls walking in front of them.

"Look," Kellie smirked and her blue eyes went cold. "It's the Human Christmas Tree and her two friends, the Twins."

One of the twins (James could never tell which one) looked back and muttered something. Like magic, the three girls switched sides automatically so that they were nearest the wall.

As they passed the three girls, James glanced towards them. Yes, there were the twins—Erica and Tessa Monterey. James' family knew the Monterey clan very well. However, he was slightly confused at the other girl accompanying them.

"Who's she?" James asked, pointing a thumb at the red haired girl who had her head down. "Is she new?"

Marissa took one look back and gave a high-pitched annoying laugh. "Lily Evans? Puh-lease."

"Isn't she in our Potions class?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Kellie said, waving her hand like it was no big deal. "So? What's your point?"

"Just wondering." Sirius replied. "You know me, I'm always observant."

Remus coughed something that sounded a lot like, "_Yeah right!"_

--

The rest of the day passed by horribly for James. Kellie and her cronies could not shut up, Sirius and Remus were arguing about where Washington D.C. was located (and James was certain that those two had no clue what Washington D.C. was), his teachers had given him a lot of homework (he wouldn't do it until the next day. He was such a procrastinator) and to top it all off, he had a headache.

It wasn't until dinner when everything went crashing down.

James, who had finally settled down to eat some nice soup, was suddenly clapped on the back.

Sputtering and choking, James whirled around to see a grinning Sirius Black.

"Prongsie." Sirius said joyfully.

"What do you—cough—want?" James asked weakly, the soup still burning in this throat.

Sirius shrugged. "Nothing."

"So you made me choke on soup for nothing?" James asked in outrage.

Sirius nodded. "That sums it up pretty nicely."

James could have beaten Sirius up, but he was feeling too kind.

As he tried to take another bite of soup, Kellie sat down next to him. She had a happy twinkle in her eye, something that James rarely saw.

"Guess what Jamie?" Kellie squealed.

"What?" James snapped.

"Okay," Kellie said, smoothing down her already perfect blonde hair, "When I was in the bathroom today, fixing my make up, I happened to hear Georgiana Lewis talk about something which she heard from Cammie Sweetin, who heard it from Jessey Alvarez who heard it from Keith Grader who was eavesdropping in on—"

"Kell," James said tiredly, trying to take a bite to eat, "Just get on with the story."

"Anyway," Kellie went on. "So I found out that we MIGHT be having a Halloween Ball! Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah," James muttered, wincing at the thought of getting dressed up. "Sure."

As soon as Kellie left (saying something about searching for matching Prince and Princess outfits) James turned to Sirius with a desperate look on his face.

"I hate balls!" He muttered.

"So do I," Sirius replied shuddering at the thought of wearing a tuxedo and a tie. "But, unfortunately, Morgan will make me go with her and then god knows what. I swear, I think I'm gonna go after Shelley Kravitz. Morgan's too boring."

James snorted. Sirius was known for being a notorious womanizer. He dated a girl one week and then dumped her next week.

But a _ball?_

James shuddered and pushed his bowl of soup away, suddenly not hungry.

"Can life get any worse?" He asked aloud.

"Mate," Sirius laughed, helping himself to James' discarded food. "Life gets suckier every day."

How right Sirius was.

--

**Ehh, not me best chapter but Hehe, Chapter 4 will be lots better...I promise.**

**I'm sorry about how long it took me to write this up. I had serious (no not that SIRIUS pun) writers block. :**

**Next chapter should be up by this week! I don't have school on Monday! Woot.**

**Until next week!**

**--Greekchic**


	4. The Telling of the Ball

**Disclaimer: Unless I'm getting a huge birthday present, Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Chapter 4—The Telling of the Ball**

The rest of the day passed smoothly for Lily. She earned twenty points for Gryffindor in Defense Against the Dark Arts class by answering two questions (ten points each obviously) and earned another ten in Transfiguration.

Right now, it was almost time for dinner and Lily was in the Gryffindor Common Room with Tessa and Erica.

"I just don't bloody get it!" Tessa snapped throwing her quill down. "Why is Transfiguration so hard?"

"It's not so hard." Erica said soothingly. Transfiguration was one thing she was good at. She was ranked fourth in her class (after Lily and James tying for first, then Remus, then Sirius) and this stuff came easily to her.

Tessa glared at her sister and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. "Easy for you to say—little sister."

Erica scowled. She hated being reminded that she was five minutes younger than Tessa.

Lily groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. She really hated the whole 'sibling rivalry.' Worse of all, Lily had to play 'Mother' and resolve the fights.

"Guys, please shut up." Lily muttered. "Who cares if Tessa is older?"

"I do." Tessa smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Since I'm oldest, she has to listen to me."

"Yeah? Well, at least I'll stay younger longer!"

"We're _identical twins_ stupid. We'll age at the exact same time!"

"GUYS!"

Tessa and Erica stopped their bickering and turned towards Lily. "What?"

"Please—shut up."

The twins obeyed and for another five minutes, they worked in silence until Tessa, stuck on one part of the essay groaned in frustration and said, "You know what? I think it's time for dinner, don't you?"

Erica nodded and patted her rumbling stomach. "I agree."

Tessa turned towards Lily. "Lils?"

"I guess I have no choice now do I?" Lily said, a small smile forming on her lips. "C'mon you savage beasts—let's go to dinner."

--

"Prongs, are you sure you don't want that soup?"

James glared at his friend and looked down at the second bowl of tomato soup he had reached for.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why do you ask?"

"Because, you've been staring at it for the past ten minutes and twirling it without eating. That's a waste of food mate."

"Yeah, and we all know the Human Trash Can eats everything in sight." An annoying, yet familiar voice said.

Sirius groaned and turned around to see the Ice Queen standing there with Morgan and Marissa behind her.

"Do you always have to be so bitchy?" Sirius asked Kellie in an annoyed tone.

"Siri!" Morgan squealed and latched herself onto her boyfriend. "We haven't seen each other in like, three minutes!"

"Oh wow." Sirius said sarcastically. "That's SUCH a long time."

Morgan didn't pick up on Sirius' sarcasm.

"Oh, I know." She said, giving Sirius a puppy dog look. "We shouldn't be parted for more than two seconds."

Kellie smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, her blue eyes glittering like ice.

Marissa looked upset. "Where's MY boyfriend?" She whimpered tugging on her highlighted blonde-brown hair.

"Maybe in the library," Kellie snapped, "Have you thought of that?"

Marissa opened her mouth to argue but shut it.

Without another word, Marissa scurried out of the Great Hall in search for her boyfriend.

"Mean enough Kel?" James asked annoyed that his girlfriend was so cruel to her friends.

Kellie shrugged and sat down next to James and picked a piece of bread up.

"How many calories do you think this has?" She asked Morgan.

Morgan shrugged. "What kind of bread?"

"Wheat." Kellie replied, surveying the bread critically.

"A lot." Morgan replied automatically.

Kellie scrunched up her button nose and threw the piece of bread towards a first year. "Ew, I'll become fat."

Morgan shrugged and returned to eating.

Kellie glared and made a clearing noise in her throat.

"Oh!" Realization dawned on Morgan's face as she instantly replied. "Kel, you're super skinny. You'll NEVER become fat."

Kellie examined her tiny waist. "You're right. I'll have half of this bread."

James watched his girlfriend tear the bread apart and eat a small piece and restrained himself from saying something he might regret later.

A few moments later, Marissa appeared again on the arm of Remus.

"Remy is here!" She squealed.

James fought the urge to roll his eyes. It seemed when Kellie gave James _his_ nickname of 'Jamie' (he hated it too. He wanted to punch anybody who called him that. Sirius, on the other hand, took great pleasure in calling him that) Morgan and Marissa came up with nicknames for their boyfriends.

"Where were you Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Library," James finished a twinkle in his hazel eyes.

"I was finishing up on an important assignment!" Remus argued.

--

After the dessert plates were wiped away, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

Talking ceased instantly as the headmaster surveyed the Great Hall.

Lily smiled as the old man stood up. Professor Dumbledore was very nice, funny and quite wise. He was also one of the smartest wizard's in London—and probably the world.

"Attention," Dumbledore called. "May I have your attention please?"

Lily never knew why Dumbledore bothered to say that. He always had the students' complete and undivided attention.

"That includes you, Mr. Black." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling.

Sirius, who had been flinging peas at the Slytherins, gave Dumbledore a cheeky grin, which made the entire female population (including Erica Monterey) sigh dreamily.

Tessa gave her sister a dirty look. "You're disgusting."

"I have a very important announcement." Dumbledore went on. "As you all know, Halloween is approaching—"

"YAY FOR CANDY!" Sirius shouted as the Gryffindor table erupted in laughter.

Instead of Dumbledore scolding Sirius, he smiled. "No Mr. Black, I'm afraid we won't be trick-or-treating this year. We had a complaint about two Gryffindor boys who kept stealing everybody else's candy..."

"_James_." Sirius coughed.

"_Sirius._" James coughed.

Dumbledore smiled again as he held up a hand to silence the laughter. "Instead, this year, we have planned out a Halloween Ball—and yes, Mr. Black, there _will_ be candy."

Sirius looked smug. "I'm planning on getting sugar high." He muttered to his friends.

"Oh no, Siri." Morgan pleaded. "Not again."

Whispering broke out in the Great Hall.

"Yes, a Halloween Ball. You must be in full costume—"

Professor McGonagall interrupted Dumbledore for a moment.

"And when we mean 'full costume' we _mean_ full costume. There will be NO inappropriate clothing and they must all be a decent length. This means that you cannot show up as a stripper or mermaid." McGonagall glared at the Hufflepuff table where Mary Ann Verski, the school's most revealing girl with clothes sat.

Mary Ann smirked and stood up quickly to raise her skirt another three inches so that it was almost as short as a triple X mini skirt.

"Anyway," Professor Dumbledore continued, pretending as if McGonagall never interrupted him. "You must be in full costume—however, there is a catch."

Every student leaned forward eagerly to hear what Dumbledore had to say about the catch.

"This catch is that you must wear a mask or something that covers your face."

Murmurs broke through the silence as one Ravenclaw student shouted, "Well, when can we reveal ourselves?"

"At the end of the ball, Mr. Blake." Dumbledore replied. "I trust all of you not to reveal yourselves before that."

"What's the age limit?" A fourth year Gryffindor asked.

The younger students (third year and below) groaned and glared at the Gryffindor.

"Fourth year and above." Dumbledore said. "However, if a younger student is asked, then they may attend."

Some of the prettier and handsomer third years straightened up importantly and looked around.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"When day is the ball?" Sirius asked.

Everybody laughed at Sirius' stupidity.

"Halloween, Mr. Black." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth. "That's why they call it a _'Halloween Ball._' It will on October 31, starting at eight o'clock and will end at around midnight."

"Four hours?" Somebody yelled.

"Yes, four hours."

"Boo!" That same person yelled.

McGonagall stood up again. "Rivera! Five points from Ravenclaw!"

The person named Rivera didn't say another word.

"Now," Dumbledore said clapping his hands. "You are dismissed."

There was a sound of stampeding bulls as the entire Great Hall emptied to go to their dorms.

"Are you staying in the Heads Room tonight?" Erica asked Lily.

Since Lily was Head Girl, (James Potter was Head Boy) they had private quarters that had a common room and dormitories. However, Lily felt more comfortable in the dorm she spent for the last six years so she seldom stayed in the Heads Room.

Lily shook her head. "Nope. Not tonight."

"Can you believe it?" Erica replied excitedly. "A Halloween Ball!"

"I'm still slightly confused," Tessa said pulling on a strand of jet-black hair. "What if we ask someone to the ball? How can we reveal ourselves then?"

"I don't know." Lily admitted. "Maybe this is the whole point—not to ask anybody and meet new people."

"But what about the little third years?" Tessa fought back. "How will people ask them if they won't know?"

"I honestly don't know." Lily said as the trio walked down the hall with other Gryffindors.

"You're supposed to know all the answers." Tessa teased.

Lily shook her head. "Not always."

"I got a great idea!" Erica exclaimed bouncing on the soles of her feet. "Why don't we go shopping for dresses at our next Hogsmeade trip?"

"I don't know..." Tessa said uncertainly. She hated shopping.

"Oh come on," Erica begged. "It'll be fun."

Lily was warming up to the idea of a shopping spree for dresses.

"I'm agreeing with Erica." Lily said. "C'mon Tess. One shopping spree. We haven't gone shopping in a long time."

Tessa crossed her arms. "No."

"Please?" The two girls begged.

Tessa looked away. "No."

Lily and Erica looked at each other. Time for Plan B.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" The two girls begged.

"NO!"

The two girls scowled and then resorted to the puppy dog pout.

"Tess?"

Tessa turned around to see her sister and best friend making the puppy dog pout.

"Aww, crap." Tessa groaned. "Guys, you know I can't withstand this."

Which was a good reason to continue.

"Argh!" Tessa cried throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Fine, we'll go!"

"Yay!" The two girls squealed.

--

Harry Potter stared at the chapter ending and snorted.

"Girls." He scoffed. "Always wanting to go _shopping_." He said the word 'shopping' in a higher voice and batted his eyelashes.

Ginny looked up from the book and glared at Harry. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Harry replied, not knowing that he was in danger of being hit with the Bat Boogey Hex. "Girls always want to go shopping, talk about boys, paint their nails and read '_Witch Weekly_.'"

Ginny was discreetly fingering her wand lovingly. "Now tell me," she said sweetly. "Are all girls like this?"

Harry nodded ignorantly, unaware that Ginny was getting angrier.

"Well," Ginny said raising her wand slightly. "I'll have to change your opinion of that."

Muttering a curse quickly, Harry was blown backwards and when the debris cleared, Harry was dressed in a pink dress, his jet-black hair was set in long curls and he was wearing make up and earrings.

Harry looked down at what he was wearing and gaped. He tried to yell but instead of a low manly yell, there was a higher, feminine squeal.

"What did you do?" Harry asked in shock.

Ginny smirked and pocketed her wand. "Just a simple little charm."

"Turn me back!" Harry squealed.

"Not until you take back everything that you say!" Ginny said.

Harry sighed. "Fine. I take back everything that I said about girls. Not all girls are shopping-hungry maniacs." He glared at Ginny.

"Satisfied?"

Ginny nodded sweetly.

"Now, can you take the charm off me?"

"But it's so much fun seeing you dressed as a girl!" Ginny clapped her hands in amusement.

"_Ginny_!"

"Okay, okay," Ginny said, waving her wand so that Harry was a boy again.

"Thank you," Harry said, brushing himself off. "Don't ever turn me into a girl again!"

"Whatever you say—Harriett."

--

**There. I think that was a record. 1-2 days! Better than a week!**

**Yes, I had to add some Harry/Ginny crap because it seemed right.**

**So yeah, I think I'll cut this author's note short cause it's 12:30 a.m. and I'm v. tired.**

**Until next week!**

**--Greekchic**


	5. A Day at Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: Unless I'm getting a huge birthday present, Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Chapter 5—A Day at Hogsmeade**

After Dumbledore announced the Halloween Ball, people were starting to wonder when the next Hogsmeade trip would be.

Unfortunately, no trip had been scheduled for now so they decided to go hound the Heads.

"When's the Hogsmeade trip James?"

"C'mon Potter—let us go to Hogsmeade!"

"Choose a date!"

"I got to find the Head Girl!" James muttered.

--

Lily, who had been curled up in the common room with a book heard the portrait hole open.

Figuring it was somebody else; Lily paid no attention until someone shouted her name.

"Lily Evans?"

Looking up, Lily was shocked to see the James Potter standing in front of her.

Lily's pale face went red as she lowered her book.

"Yes?"

James looked at her. "We don't have a Hogsmeade trip scheduled, do we?"

Lily shook her head. "N-no. Not that I can recall."

"Do you think that we could schedule one?" James asked. "Because I'm getting hoards of people asking when the next trip is. They've gotten to the point where they're threatening to hex me."

Lily felt a small smile tug at her lips. "Sure. I mean, if you want too."

"Good," James sat down near the coffee table and conjured a piece of parchment and a quill.

_HOGSMEADE DATE_, he wrote in an illegible scrawl.

"Uhm, James?" Lily asked uncertainly.

James looked up to meet Lily's emerald eyes. The beauty of the eyes took him aback. They were so green.

"What does that say?" Lily asked.

"Oh," James looked down. "It says 'Hogsmeade Date.' Why?"

"I—I can't read it." Lily confessed, her face reddening again.

"Huh?" James looked down at the parchment. "Impossible. Everybody else says they can read it."

"Who else?" Lily asked in a small voice.

"Sirius, Remus, Kellie," James ticked them off his fingers. "And the professors."

Lily didn't bother to say anything.

"Do you mind if maybe I write it?"

"Sorry," James replied, "I didn't quite hear what you said."

"I said do you mind if maybe I write it?" Lily asked in a louder voice.

"Oh no, go right ahead." James slid the parchment over to the other side of the table and Lily, sliding down from the chair, retrieved it and began to write.

"So," James said, leaning back, "When do you think a good day is?"

Lily shrugged.

James cocked an eyebrow. "Do you talk much?"

Lily shook her head. "Not really. I'm quite taciturn."

"What?" James asked, screwing up his face in confusion. "What does 'taciturn' mean?"

Lily smiled softly as she scratched dates onto the parchment. "It means the same thing as shy. I think shy is too immature but taciturn is more sophisticated and adult."

James scratched his head. "Gee, you're the first person I know that says 'taciturn.'"

Lily stopped her writing and slid the parchment over towards James.

James looked at the list and said, "I think the Saturday before the ball sounds good. What do you think?"

Lily nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

"So, that's in about—two weeks?" James calculated.

Lily nodded again.

"Great." James took the list, rolled it up and stuck it into his pocket. "Now people can stop bugging me. Thanks Lily."

"Your welcome—James." Lily said softly, returning to her book.

--

As the Saturday before the ball approached, more and more people (more girls than boys) were panicking.

"How pathetic." Tessa replied dryly as she and her two friends passed a group of sixth year girls who were frantically talking about what they needed for the ball. "Honestly, don't you girls have anything better to do? It's only a ball."

Tessa's comment earned a glare from the sixth years.

"Tess!" Erica replied, shocked. "That's a horrible thing to say! A ball is one of the best dances around!"

"Yeah, it maybe for people—mainly girls—who like to get dressed up and dance for hours on end."

"I like doing that." Lily defensively said.

Tessa shrugged. "Whatever. All I am saying is that I am not going to get all 'dressed up' like the rest of you. I'll put on my dress, a bit of lip gloss and that's about it."

Lily and Erica shared discreet identical grins. They had a plan for little Tessa...

--

Soon, Saturday arrived and every Hogsmeade student third year and above, spilled into the village.

However, most of the girls went straight to the dress shops to get a costume.

"There goes Maxima," Tessa replied dryly looking at the popular dress shop that was flocked with girls looking for costumes. Since it was near Halloween, all of the clothing boutiques became costume boutiques.

"And Costumes R Us," Erica said.

"What about this store?" Lily replied, pointing at a store next to Maxima that was slightly empty.

"Marietta's Dresses for All Occasions," Erica read. "Hmm, sounds like Madam Malkin's."

"I bet she's Madam Malkin's daughter." Tessa grinned.

"It's a costume shop none the less." Lily pointed out. "C'mon, let's go in."

--

However, in Maxima, Kellie Crosby, Morgan Jennings and Marissa Everhard were looking for the perfect outfit.

Maxima had sky-high prices so only the very rich could attend this store.

However, price was no problem for Kellie, Morgan and Marissa. They could buy Maxima if they wanted too.

"Out of my way," Kellie snapped, shoving aside a fifth year girl. "You shouldn't be in this store anyway, you can't afford anything."

The girl glared. "Bitch!"

Kellie gave the girl a cold smile. "Thank you."

"God, Kell." Morgan replied, fingering the material of a costume carefully, "Ice Bitch today?"

"I'm looking for the perfect outfit," Kellie shot, "And nobody is getting in my way."

"Wow," Marissa breathed. "Look at this costume."

Marissa pointed to a leather black costume that had a leather jacket. On the back, it said 'Leather Queen.'

Kellie looked at it and sniffed. "Ugly."

"Ugly?" Marissa replied, shocked. "It's beautiful!"

Kellie snorted. "Puh-lease. Nobody would be caught dead in that dress."

"Then, why are we in here?" Morgan asked, eyeing that costume.

"Because," Kellie replied. "I'm dressing up as a Healer. And not just any Healer either. An X rated one."

--

"Wait a sec," Tessa said, halting. "This is a Halloween Ball, right?"

Erica and Lily nodded.

"Then, why aren't we shopping for costumes?"

Erica threw back her hair and looked slightly confused. "You're right. Hmm, I don't know."

"Maybe it's the fact that my dresses double up as Halloween costumes." A voice said, making the three girls jump.

The trio turned around to see a young woman with light brown hair and matching eyes, dressed in all mauve, walk towards them.

"Hi, I'm Marietta. I couldn't help overhear your conversation."

"Do these dresses double up as costumes?" Erica asked, impressed.

Marietta nodded. "Yup."

"That is so cool!" Erica squealed. "I want to be a princess for the Halloween Ball!"

"You'll never be a real one." Tessa muttered.

Erica, who was paying no attention, rushed on ahead to find the princess dress.

"What about you?" Marietta asked Lily.

Lily became very shy all of a sudden and looked down at her feet. "I—I don't know."

"Then, go on and look." Marietta urged Lily. She obviously had great hearing.

Conscious of what she was doing, Lily went searching for the perfect gown.

As she searched, she heard Marietta ask Tessa, "What are you looking for?"

"I don't know." Tessa said loftily, "I guess I'll just go and search around."

"How about you be Helena?" Marietta replied.

Tessa stopped. "What?"

"Helena," Marietta said, "is a girl who died young unexpectedly. Her coffin outfit was this one."

Marietta must have shown Tessa the dress because Tessa replied, "How do you know that she wore this?"

"It's in the book." Marietta smiled. "Here, I'll lend you the book."

"I like this dress." Tessa said. Lily heard the delight in her friend's voice and smiled slightly.

"What dress did you find, Tess?" Erica called.

Lily heard the sound of a hanger being pulled off the rack and she saw a black dress run past her. **(A/N: If you're a fan of My Chemical Romance, like me, then this dress should be familiar to the one that the girl wore in the 'Helena' music video)**

"Ech," Erica said. "I don't like it."

"Well, that's because you're a pretty pretty princess," Tessa said in an even tone. "I like it."

"Did you find anything, Lils?" Erica called.

Lily shook her head. "No. Not yet."

Five more minutes passed of fruitless looking and Lily, preparing to give up, stopped as something caught her eye.

It was an emerald green strapless dress that was hanging oh so innocently off the rack.

Lily's eyes went wide as she took the dress of the hanger and went to the dressing room.

Taking off her clothes, Lily put the green dress on.

"Lily?" Tessa asked her voice close to the dressing rooms. "Where are you?"

Lily unlatched the door. "I'm right here." She said, exiting the dressing room.

"Oh," Tessa said turning around. Suddenly, her amber eyes went wide. "Wow."

Lily felt her cheeks turn red.

"Tess? Lils? Where are—oh my god—Lily!" Erica halted in her tracks, looking at Lily, her mouth agape.

"Lily," Tessa exclaimed, "Damn! You look—"

"Amazing." Erica finished.

Marietta soon appeared and smiled at Lily. "That dress looks great on you miss."

"Great?" Erica exclaimed. "She looks gorgeous!"

Lily blushed and said, "Who am I supposed to be?"

"Lady Green," Marietta replied, "From the Muggle game 'Clue.'" **(A/N: I haven't played 'Clue' in a long time so I don't remember if it was 'Mrs.' Green or 'Lady' Green. Oh well)**

"Look at yourself in the mirror," Tessa urged.

Lily walked over to the nearest mirror and gazed at herself.

"Wow." Lily said softly.

She looked beautiful. The green dress hugged her every curve but hid everything that needed to.

It was a strapless dress that fell to the ground and Lily liked it. It was revealing but in a conservative way.

"There are some white elbow length gloves that go with it," Marietta said. "I'll go find it."

As she went to the back room to find the gloves, Lily spun around slightly.

"That's a gorgeous dress Lils. You have to buy it." Tessa said.

"How much is it?" Erica asked looking at the poofy white dress that was her 'princess' dress.

Lily checked the price tag. "Thirty Galleons." She replied.

"That's a steal," Tessa announced. "It we went to Maxima, it would cost at least two thousand. Mine's twenty three."

Erica looked embarrassed.

Tessa, noticing her sister's embarrassment, narrowed her amber eyes and said, "How much is it Erica Patrice?"

"Seventy Galleons." Erica whispered.

Tessa groaned. "Are you serious?"

Erica nodded.

"You know Mum and Dad won't be happy that we spent ninety-three Galleons on dresses. Plus, we need to buy masks."

"Here we are." Marietta said cheerfully. "The white gloves."

She handed Lily the pristine white gloves and she slipped them on. Lily was surprised to find that the gloves fit perfectly on her hands. It was as if they were made for her.

"Are you guys all set?" Marietta asked.

The trio nodded as Lily went back to the dressing room to take the dress off.

When she exited the dressing room, Lily found a series of masks lined up against the wall.

"Marietta?" Lily asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I see some of these masks?" Lily pointed to the display.

"Certainly," Marietta beckoned Erica and Tessa to follow her.

"We need masks for the ball," Lily replied. "I was wondering if we could buy some."

"Ooh, good idea Lils." Tessa piped up.

Marietta unlocked the display and let the girls try some on.

Erica dived into the masks and tried each one on.

Lily and Tessa however, were much more meticulous and surveyed the masks critically.

However, one mask that caught Lily's eye.

A green one had slight decoration on the sides and had pieces of green material flowing down it.

Lily's eyes widened as she picked up the mask.

"Marietta?" Lily asked. "What sort of mask is this?"

Marietta, looking towards Lily, smiled suddenly.

"Good choice," she said happily, clapping her hands. "Very good choice."

"Why?" Lily asked in confusion, staring at the mask. "It's only a mask, right?"

"Oh, this is no ordinary mask." Marietta exclaimed, picking the mask up. "This is a very special mask."

"Huh?" Tessa and Erica became interested.

Marietta nodded. "Yes, it is. It takes the facial of the person that is wearing it. No other person can wear this mask besides the user. It wouldn't fit."

"That's so cool!" Erica squealed. "That means nobody can take it!"

The mask enchanted Lily. She smiled and said, "I'll take it. How much is it?"

Marietta took the mask over to the counter and wrapped it up. "For all three of you? Free of charge."

"Really?" Tessa asked.

Marietta nodded. "Absolutely. But let me ring up your dresses."

After the trio paid for the dresses, they left the store with Marietta waving.

--

"Did you find your costume yet, Kellie?" Morgan asked.

"Don't rush me!" Kellie snapped, shoving past a sixth year.

"I found something!" Marissa yelled.

"What?" Kellie asked.

Marissa pointed to a white Healer's attendant dress that reached the upper thigh. There was a six-inch slit from the bottom of the dress and it opened up in the front to reveal lots and lots of cleavage.

Kellie's blue eyes narrowed as she shoved Marissa aside and reached for the dress. She examined the cut and put her fingers through the material to see how see-through it was.

Suddenly, she smiled.

"This is perfect." She exclaimed. "James will eat me alive in this dress!"

Marissa tapped her foot. "Uhh, isn't there something you want to say to me?"

"Like what?" Kellie asked trying on the Healer's attendant hat on.

"Maybe a thank you?"

Kellie snorted. "Please. Kelly Crosby doesn't say thank you. Now, you two, find matching dresses—only not as revealing as mine. I want to be the only one."

Morgan and Marissa looked at each other and had half a mind to say no.

However, they knew that when angry Kellie became an evil girl. And Marissa and Morgan learned it the hard way.

"Fine," they sighed and scuttled off to find matching gowns, similar to Kellie's.

--

"Can you believe how nice Marietta was to us?" Erica said as they entered their dormitory.

"She was very nice." Lily agreed. "Much nicer than the woman in Maxima."

Tessa snickered and put on an impression of the owner of the store. 

"Miss," she said in a snotty high voice, "This store is only for _exclusive_ members. You do not fit that description."

"Nice," Erica remarked setting down her bags. "You sound exactly like her."

Tessa grinned.

"How 'bout we try on our dresses?" Lily suggested.

Tessa shook her head. "Nah, the magic is only in a costume the first night you wear it. Otherwise, it's just a costume."

"Hey! That was in my_ Witch Weekly_ issue! Did you steal it?"

Tessa grinned at her sister. "Some questions are better left unanswered."

--

**And there you go. Chapter 5—done.**

**Hehe, I'm getting good at this updating! **

**I have one thing to address. Many people are like, "Well, doesn't James know Lily? Doesn't he have to have a crush on her?" **

**My answer is, yes, James does know Lily but she is so shy that James hardly pays a second glance to her and no, there won't be a crush—not just yet.**

**Until next week!**

**--Greekchic**


	6. The Ball Part 1

**Disclaimer: Unless I'm getting a huge birthday present, Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Chapter 6—The Ball Part 1**

Saturday, October 31, 1977

The day of the Halloween Ball.

It was a day of great chaos as everybody (mainly girls) was rushing upstairs to the dorms to get ready.

Most of the girls started going up at around two o'clock to get ready.

"My god!" Sirius moaned as he saw another batch of girls go to their dorms. "How long does it take for some girls to put on a costume and make up?"

"A lot," Keegan Altlay, a fellow seventh year Gryffindor remarked glumly. "Victoria started going up at around one thirty to claim an early shower."

Sirius shook his head. "Girls—always trying to look their best for us guys."

--

Upstairs, however, it was utter chaos.

Especially in Lily, Erica and Tessa's dorm.

Their roomies, Abigail Tombs, Stacey Colman and Karen Alvarez were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Ohmigod! Who took my mascara?" Abigail frantically asked searching through her cosmetics, her hair dripping wet.

"I did." Stacey replied throwing it to her best friend. "Sorry."

"Has anybody seen my mask?" Karen asked throwing everything out of drawers to find her mask.

"No."

However, since Lily was Head Girl, she had her own shower and room to herself so she invited Erica and Tessa to have an entire bathroom and room to themselves.

"Thanks Lils." Erica said cheerfully, stepping out of the bathroom with a fluffy white towel around her head and body. "God, knowing Abigail, Stacey and Karen, they would have wasted all the hot water."

Tessa brushed past Erica and Lily heard the squeak of the shower going on.

There was a yelp and a shout of, "ERICA! YOU TOOK THE HOT WATER AGAIN!"

Erica giggled. "Whoops."

Lily smiled and pointed her wand at her hair. Whispering a slight incantation, her hair became dry.

"Do you always waste the hot water?" Lily asked her friend.

Erica shrugged and stepped into the closet to change. "I don't know. I just get so caught up in the shower I forget the time and I guess I waste it."

Lily rolled her eyes and hid behind her bureau to change into her dress.

As Lily slipped the dress on, she felt like a princess. This dress fit her so perfectly it felt like someone had measured her in her sleep.

Smoothing the dress down, Lily bent down and put on her green ballet flats. So they didn't really match the outfit—who cares? She would rather go with something that didn't match then dance the night away in shoes that would kill her feet. In addition, the dress was long enough to hide the shoes.

Patting her hair to be sure there wasn't any frizz, Lily went to her empty bureau and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She took out a hair tie and began to work with her hair.

Five minutes later, Tessa appeared out of the shower—angry.

"For the last time Erica!" Tessa exploded. "You are NEVER going to take a shower first!"

Erica shrugged and copied Lily's move by muttering an incantation to speed dry her hair.

"What do you want me to say?" Erica asked, inching towards the mirror so she could do her hair and apply her make up.

Tessa groaned and took her costume.

--

Back at Gryffindor Tower, Kellie Crosby, Morgan Jennings and Marissa Everhard were getting ready.

Since most people were afraid of Kellie, her roommates had cleared out, leaving the three girls.

"I am like, so nervous!" Marissa cried, applying more blush than what was needed. "What if I, like, kiss a boy that isn't Remy?"

"Then suck it up and get it over with." Kellie snapped, combing her silky hair back so that it fell over one eye.

"That's not being truthful to our boyfriends." Morgan said, sucking in her stomach as she slid on her costume.

"Screw truthfulness," Kellie replied coolly as she pulled down her dress a bit to show more cleavage.

Marissa looked up, the blush brush dangling inches away from her cheekbone. "You haven't been truthful to James?" She gasped.

"Of course I have." Kellie snapped. "I'm not like that Mary Anne girl who cheats on her boyfriend AND has terrible style. I love James and someday," she applied some lipstick. "We will get married."

"Yeah, me and Siri are going to get married soon." Morgan replied dreamily. "Most likely in May."

"Did Sirius tell you this?" Marissa asked checking her stomach in the mirror.

Morgan shook her head as she tried to wrestle her titian hair into an up do that wouldn't stay.

"Then how do you know he's gonna marry you?" Marissa asked again.

"I just know," Morgan, replied, touching her hair lightly to be sure it was staying in place. "Okay, how does it look?"

"It looks great!" Marissa chirped.

"Kellie?" Morgan asked timidly. Everybody knew that whatever Kellie Crosby said was law. Nobody else's mattered.

Kellie scruntchized her. "Looks like you have a bee's nest on your head."

--

"Okay, you guys ready?" Tessa asked.

All three girls were poised at different angles of the bedroom. They were going to jump out at the count of three to show each other how they looked.

"One..." Lily said.

"Two..." Erica chirped.

"TWA!" **A/N: three in French) **

The three girls jumped out.

There was a sudden intake of breath as the three friends looked at each other.

There was only one thing to say.

"Wow."

They looked gorgeous too.

Erica was wearing her 'princess' dress and it looked more like a wedding gown. Pristine white cinched in at the middle and then flew out to reveal a huge skirt. It was slightly low cut with ruffled sleeves that went a bit down her shoulder.

The dress was covered in slight sparkles and sequins. A tiara topped Erica's mop of lion colored wavy hair that was pinned up and a white mask with sequins completed the look.

Tessa, on the other hand, looked completely different from her sister. She wore the black dress that reached her knees (**A/N: As I said previously. It's the dress Helena wore in the My Chemical Romance music video.) **She didn't wear a hat or anything but she wore a red and black mask. Her hair hung straight down to mid back.

Lily, on the other hand, had to look the most beautiful of all. She wore the stunning green dress that reached the ground and wore the white gloves that reached her elbows. She wore a narrow necklace of pearls and her hair had been put up in curls with pieces framing the green mask that fitted to every contour of her face.

All of a sudden, Lily did not feel like the Clue character. She felt like someone else.

Like a Cinderella.

She knew that she would be the beautiful swan tonight, but when the ball ended at midnight, she would be back to quiet, shy Lily Evans.

"Wow." Erica breathed, looking at her sister and best friend. "We look—"

"Amazing?" Tessa asked.

Erica nodded slowly, not wanting to mess up her hair. "We look gorgeous."

"We could probably be even prettier than the Barbies." Tessa remarked, trying to keep a straight face.

Erica snickered while Lily crossed her arms.

"Tess..." Lily began but Tessa cut her off.

"Well, well, well—look who blossomed into a beautiful woman!"

Lily blushed slightly and looked at the clock. It was six forty five. They had at least another hour and fifteen minutes.

"Soo," Tessa replied, rubbing her hands together. "Anybody up for a game of Chess?"

--

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this." James groaned as he struggled to do the tie.

"So do I mate." Sirius replied looking disgruntled as he slid on the costume. "I feel like a pansy."

"Well, it's because you are." Remus remarked dryly as he struggled to zip up the costume of 'Superman.'

Sirius gave Remus a nasty look. "I can't believe Morgan talked me into wearing a dog costume!"

"Well," James said slyly, "You ARE Padfoot."

Sirius whipped a pillow at him. "Well I mean—as Padfoot, I am lovable and the best looking hound around,"

James and Remus resisted the urge to roll their eyes.

"But when I'm dressed in this retarded dog costume I lose my handsomeness and become a pansy."

"But you have to admit Padfoot," James said cheekily. "The look does suit you."

--

Eight o'clock finally arrived.

Erica, looking at the clock, squealed suddenly, making Tessa and Lily jump in the air in shock.

"Erica!" Tessa snapped. "Don't squeal!"

Erica pointed to the clock.

"It's time."

--

**Okay, Chapter 6—check!**

**Hehe, I stopped here. Aren't you guys happy? I'll keep you in suspense. sees reviewers come after me with pitchforks**

**Or maybe not.**

**OMG, I can't believe how many reviews I got for Chapter 5! 45 in only one day! That may not seem a lot to some of y'all but to me, that's a hell of a lot! You guys already got me to 116 reviews! You guys so effing rock! Here, I'll give free cookies to everybody! hands out free cookies**

**I won't be able to update tomorrow because I'm going to Cedar Point for a class trip! Maybe not Saturday either because I'll have to get over the pain of riding too many roller coasters...**

**Until next week!**

**--Greekchic**


	7. The Ball Part 2

**Disclaimer: Unless I'm getting a huge birthday present, Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Chapter 7—The Ball Part 2**

Lily peered around nervously as she and her two friends made their way to the Great Hall.

"I'm so nervous." Lily confessed.

"Relax, relax," Tessa soothed her friend, "It's only a harmless little ball."

Erica laughed her high-pitched laugh. "While dancing with people we don't even know! We could be dancing with Severus Snape or Lucius Malfoy!"

"It could be worse," Tessa argued.

"Dancing with who?" Erica demanded. "Mitchell Braden?"

The three girls instantly shuddered. Mitchell Braden was a very perverted seventh year boy in Hufflepuff. He kept thinking that he was God's gift to ladies (even though everybody knew that it was Sirius Black and James Potter that were God's gift)

"Okay," Lily said slowly, "It can't get any worse than Mitchell Braden."

"That's for sure."

--

"This really sucks," Sirius whined, "This costume is really itchy."

"Padfoot you're a dog," Remus pointed out, still looking disgruntled at having to spray paint his hair black and make it wavy. "Dogs always itch themselves."

"You know what Remus? You're really not making this any easier for me!"

"Just doing my job, Sirius, just doing my job."

Suddenly, chatter stopped, as there were the sounds of heels click clacking close to the Great Hall.

Everybody turned around to see Kellie Crosby, Morgan Jennings and Marissa Everhard stand in a pyramid shape with Kellie in the front looking coolly at the gaping crowd.

Boys instantly whistled and girls looked envious.

Some random boy in a gorilla costume nudged James and muttered, "Dude, your girlfriend's hot!"

And yes, Kellie was. Her dress barely covered her thong as she bent over to pick up a 'fallen' handkerchief. She adjusted the hat on her head so that it leaned slightly to the left and flipped her hair slightly so that her glossy hair fell over her eye.

Morgan and Marissa looked equally pretty but their outfits were not as revealing as Kellie's was. They were more modest, yet showed skin at the same time.

The three girls walked down the steps slowly, taking their time knowing that everybody was drinking in their appearance.

Once they reached the bottom of the steps, they sashayed over to their boyfriends.

Chatter resumed once more.

"Hi Jamie," Kellie cooed. "What do you think of my costume?"

"You guys are dressed all the same." Sirius snorted as Morgan rapped an arm around him.

"Yeah," Marissa replied, tugging a lock of Remus' spray-painted black hair out of his eye, "So?"

"Well, it's Halloween," Sirius pointed out. "Aren't you supposed to be dressed in separate costumes?"

"Padfoot," James said astounded, "That has to be keenest observation I've ever seen you notice!"

"Thanks—I think."

--

Once again, chatter stopped as Professor Dumbledore stood up. He was wearing Muggle attire and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Dumbledore was dressed up as a Muggle.

"Welcome everybody," Dumbledore said in delight, "To the 1977 Hogwarts Halloween Ball!"

Cheers echoed throughout the crowd. You would think that they were at a rock concert rather than at a school ball.

Dumbledore soon sat back down and the music began. People scrambled around, trying to find dates and their partners to dance.

Kellie tugged at James' hand.

"Wanna dance?" She asked.

James, already bored, had no choice but to agree.

--

"I'm so nervous," Lily whispered, fiddling with her fingers, "There is no way I can do this."

"Yes you can." Tessa hissed, shoving her friend through. "Because if I can get through with this, than so can you."

"I'll probably trip over my feet." Lily replied dragging her feet to try to stop herself from going through the door. "And then I'll look like a fool."

"Then you smile and get up." Tessa said in determination.

Lily wasn't about to give up.

"What if I'm dancing with someone and when they need to take off their masks, I find out that it's someone I can't stand!"

"Trust me," Tessa replied, "You can't dance with anybody worse than Sirius Black—"

"Tessa! How can you say that dancing with Sirius Black is a bad thing! He's incredibly _gorgeous_—"

"Not to mention a big-headed git who only likes girls who have no brains and huge breasts," Tessa said smoothly, "Now _por favor, _shut up and let me go through. I don't plan on staying out here."

--

James was extremely bored.

He had detached himself from Kellie after she started gossiping about other people's costumes.

"Did you see Stella Zaradony's costume?" Kellie whispered as they danced to a Celestina Warbock song.

"Huh?" James asked not paying attention to a word his girlfriend was saying.

"Stella Zaradony," Kellie said, annoyed that James wasn't hanging onto her every word.

"Oh. What about her?"

"Look at her costume!" Kellie snapped. "She's dressed up as me!"

James snickered slightly.

"And look at Mark Webster! He's dressed up as you!"

James, instead of being offended, smirked arrogantly. That just proved it. Everybody wanted to be just like him.

"Doesn't that bug you?" Kellie asked.

James shook his head slowly.

"It doesn't?" Kellie sounded genuinely astounded.

James shook his head again. "No."

"Well, it offends me. Not anybody can be Kellie Crosby. There's only one and one alone and nobody can steal that. Now, if you'll excuse me, Jamie, I need to go tell little Stella that she'll have to change her costume."

James watched Kellie stalk off towards the sixth year and trudged back to the candy bowl where Sirius was pigging out.

"Prongs! How are you Prongs? I'm doing great!" Sirius was talking very fast and he was vibrating.

"Uh, Padfoot? How much candy have you consumed?" James asked.

"I don't know," Sirius was now starting to bounce. Even though he was concerned, James couldn't help but smirk. It was very amusing to see a great big dog pig out on candy and then start bouncing.

"I think he's dancing with Marissa."

"Uh, where's Morgan?"

"Who knows? God, this candy is so good!"

James grimaced and tried to snatch the candy bowl. "I think you've had enough candy."

"MINE!" Sirius screamed as he grabbed the crystal candy bowl and run onto the dance floor, dancing a mile an hour.

James knew he should at least so calm down his friend with a Calming Drought but he didn't feel like it.

In addition, this party could liven up a bit when Sirius is either drunk or hyperactive.

--

Five minutes later, James was still bored.

Drumming his fingers on the table, he sighed boredly.

Damnit, this stupid tie was driving him crazy! How did Kellie manage to persuade him to dress up as a prince for the Halloween Ball? He must have been sugar high or something.

He cut his eyes towards the dance floor to see a pleading Morgan try to persuade Sirius to take a Calming Drought but Sirius, shoving more candy in his mouth (and becoming more hyper) started screaming no and ran off cackling like a maniac.

James let loose a dry chuckle.

"Wanna dance again Jamie?" Kellie asked as she walked over to him, an extremely pleased look gracing her perfect features.

James looked at her.

"I finally told Stella she can't dress up as me," Kellie said haughtily. "I finally had to threaten her that my mother would take away her house if she didn't."

Okay, that took the icing on the cake.

"Anyway," Kellie replied, pulling the dress down to reveal more cleavage, "Wanna dance?"

James looked at her coolly.

"No, I don't."

--

Three minutes passed and James was seriously starting to consider ditching the ball to go to his dorm and work on a new prank.

Kellie had asked him to dance with her five more times. Was it he or was Kellie not getting the fact that James didn't want to dance with her?

James sighed again and looked around the room.

Sure, other girls had asked him to dance too but he had turned them down.

He looked for Sirius, but James had no idea where he went off too. Most likely to eat his candy in peace (that stupid bowl always refilled itself). Remus was dancing with Marissa and Kellie was harassing people.

James made up his mind—he was going to leave.

As he stood up, he heard the sound of doors creaking open and, curiosity taking over, looked up to see who just now entered the crowded Hall.

The person standing there, made James' jaw drop.

Three girls stood at the top of the stairs, one was wearing a black dress, the other was wearing a white wedding dress and the third girl—it was that girl who caught James' attention.

This girl was one word—beautiful. She was wearing a stunning, but simple green silk dress that reached the floor and accented her curves. She wore white gloves that reached her elbows and a narrow necklace of pearls.

Her hair was in elaborate curls with pieces framing her face. She was also wearing an exquisite mask that didn't cover up the shy smile.

The three girls slowly descended down the stairs as James re-stood.

The music stopped as everybody turned to look at the newcomers.

James heard the whispering and he knew that all of the people were impressed.

He couldn't help but glance over at Kellie, who was staring at the girl in Green Silk with a look of envy and hate.

Well, it looked like Kellie felt intimidated by the Girl in Green Silk.

As soon as the three girls reached the bottom step, the music started up again and everybody started to dance again.

Before he knew it, James was walking towards Green Silk and up close; he noticed she was even more beautiful.

"Hi," James said looking at the girl. "I hope I'm not too bold but—would you like to dance?"

The girl in the white wedding dress giggled suddenly but the girl in the black stepped on her foot impatiently.

Green Silk looked at James and smiled nervously, "Sure."

--

Kellie Crosby was scared.

Yes, the fearless, heartless bitch of Hogwarts was scared.

No, not scared. Kellie didn't have that emotion. No, she was intimidated.

"Wow." Morgan whispered, carefully wiping around her eyes so not to mess up her flawless makeup. "She's gorgeous."

"Yes," Kellie said snidely, "Thanks for stating the obvious stupid."

Morgan had a hurt expression on her face but right now, Kellie didn't give a shit. Right now, her relationship with James was on the fritz because a stupid girl in green waltzed in and that needed more attention than consoling her friend who's boyfriend was way to hyper for his own good.

"I wonder who she is," Kellie whispered venomously. "Because when I do—I'll take her down."

--

"Who are you?" James asked Green Silk.

She smiled a beautiful smile. "You know I can't tell you."

"I know that," James replied twirling her around, "I mean, who you are supposed to be costume wise?"

"Oh," Green Silk smiled again, "I'm supposed to be Mrs. Green from the Muggle game, Clue. However, I realized that the person who sold this dress made a mistake. There is no such character called Mrs. Green. It's Mr. Green."

James couldn't help but grin. Typical magical people. They barely know anything about Muggles.

"So, then, what do you think you are?"

Green Silk looked into James' eyes and he wished he could see what color they were. The mask was so green and glittery he could barely make out the hue.

"I think I'm a Cinderella."

"Really?" James looked at her in confusion. "How so?"

"Because," Green Silk tore her gaze away from James', "When the ball ends, I'll be back to my same old self. It's kind of like a Cinderella story."

"So you're saying," James said, "The beautiful girl I'm dancing with right now will be gone at midnight and someone else will replace her."

Green Silk smiled a coy smile. "Very good. You caught on fast."

--

Before James knew it, the song ended and a slower one replaced it.

"The song ended," Green Silk, explained.

James was disappointed. He still wanted to dance with her.

"Well, if it's okay with you, do you mind if you dance with me again?"

Green Silk laughed. "Okay Prince Charming."

--

Kellie clenched and unclenched her hands. Red semi-circles were embedded in her palms but she really didn't care.

James had been dancing with that girl for the past four songs! And so far, she had turned down every offer she had because she was sure James would stop dancing with that girl during that song.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Kellie crossed her arms and scowled. God, did she really want to know who that girl was.

However, she was looking forward towards the unmasking. She would find out who Green Silk was and personally tare her to pieces.

--

It was eleven o'clock already.

James found himself liking this girl a lot. They talked as they danced and he found out that they had a lot in common. They both were in Gryffindor; they hated Slytherin, liked Quidditch (even though they disagreed about the teams) and were smart.

She was also pleasant to talk too. She didn't use 'like' after every other word, she was outgoing, but spoke in a slightly soft voice.

Overall, James really liked her.

He also couldn't wait until the unmasking.

Then, only then, would he know who this girl was.

--

Lily was having a wonderful time with Prince Charming. He was handsome, wonderful, smart and everything Lily ever wanted in a boy.

He was compassionate and spoke his mind too.

Lily couldn't help but fall madly in love with this boy. Sure, she didn't even know who he was—but that was what the unmasking was for.

Maybe—just maybe—this boy liked her too.

She cut her eyes away from Prince Charming and saw Erica dance with a boy wearing a Count Dracula costume and she couldn't find Tessa anywhere.

Knowing Tessa, she probably would be eating candy.

--

Soon, the little hand on the clock struck the '12' and the clock boomed.

_Boom!_

Dumbledore looked up and shouted, "It is now twelve o'clock! You may now reveal yourselves to your partners!"

_Boom!_

James smiled and withdrew his own mask.

To his surprise, he saw Green Silk gasp in shock.

"J-James Potter?" She squeaked.

_Boom!_

James nodded. "In the flesh. Now, the question is, who are you?" He reached his hand towards the green mask.

_Boom!_

To his shock, Green Silk slapped his hand away.

_Boom!_

She backed up. "I—I can't show you who I am." She whispered. "I just can't."

_Boom!_

"Why not?" James took a step towards her in concern. "Why can't I see who you are?"

"Because," Green Silk whispered. "You just can't."

_Boom!_

"But why?" James shouted over the sound of the clock.

_Boom!_

"I'm very sorry," Green Silk said in a tone that meant she was. And with that, she turned around and ran.

_Boom._

James, not wanting to see her leave, ran after her shouting, "Wait a minute! I didn't catch your name!"

Without stopping, Green Silk shouted,

"My name is—Miss Cinderella!"

_Boom!_

As she turned around again, her mask began to slip and with a jerk of her head, her mask fell off her head.

_Boom._

She ran around a bend and disappeared from sight.

James, who was still following her, saw the green mask lying on the ground.

Stopping, he picked it up and fingered it. Looking up at the place she had disappeared James whispered,

"I'll find you Miss Cinderella. You can count on it."

_Boom!_

--

**There you go. Chapter 7 all done. **

**Wow. You guys don't fail to amaze me. 159 reviews! You guys seriously make my day!**

**Chapter 8 should be up soon. It'll take place 20 minutes after the ball ends and—you know what? You'll find out when I post it!**

**Until next week!**

**--Greekchic**


	8. Aftereffects

**Disclaimer: Unless I'm getting a huge birthday present, Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**A/N: You guys still don't cease to amaze me. 36 reviews is what I found in my inbox! You guys rock!**

**Chapter 8—Aftereffects **

Lily ran until she thought she couldn't run anymore.

_Where to go, where to go?_ She thought anxiously rounding another bend. _Do I go to the Heads Room? NO! It'll be too obvious! No, I'll go back to the dorm! Yeah, that's it!_

With that in mind, Lily sprinted down the hallway as fast as she could.

--

James stood in the same place as he did for the next five minutes, his mouth agape still.

He couldn't believe he had let the girl of his dreams slip through his fingers just like that!

_Why did she act so afraid of me when she noticed who I really was?_ James asked himself as he remembered the shocked look on her face when he told her that he was James Potter.

"Prongs!" Shouted a voice, startling James out of his reverie.

He turned around to see an angry Remus dragging a knocked out Sirius by the collar of his costume.

"This idiot got sugar high," Remus replied scathingly as he halted suddenly and let go of Sirius. He collapsed in a heap.

James eyed Sirius. "Just how sugar high?"

"Enough to start screaming 'toga'"

"That doesn't sound that bad." James said uneasily.

"No, there's more. Then, after that, he tried to do three backwards somersaults and then try to climb the walls claiming he was 'Spiderman.' Who the hell Spiderman is, I don't know."

"Anything else after that?" James asked.

Remus nodded. "He than began to sing Celestina's Greatest Hits while running around like a maniac."

James shuddered. "What finally conked him out?"

"His candy supply ran out," Remus said in a matter of fact voice.

"But, I thought the bowl never ended."

"It doesn't. I charmed it to stop."

James nudged the sleeping Sirius. "What do we do with him?"

"Take him to the dorm. He'll need all the sleep he can get. God, what a night. See ya James."

"Bye."

James watched his friend drag the sleeping Sirius down the corridor and out of sight.

--

Lily unlatched the door to the dorm and heaved it open.

She then threw herself onto her old bed and sat there, staring blankly at nothing.

How could she have been so stupid? How could she have not known it was James Potter she was dancing with!

She should have realized that it was James the moment she saw the messy black hair. She mentally smacked herself! How stupid she was! That was his trademark! That mop of unruly black hair!

Lily groaned and leaned backwards. Worst of all, she was starting to fall for James Potter!

Oh god, if Kellie Crosby knew who she really was—Lily would be dead.

--

Not even three minutes later, Lily heard voices and knew that Tessa and Erica were coming.

"So you danced with him! Big deal!"

"He had his hands all over my ass!"

"You didn't seem to mind!"

"Shut up Erica!"

BAM.

The door opened to reveal a livid Tessa and a near laughing Erica.

"What's going on?" Lily asked sitting up.

"I'm taking a shower." Tessa snapped, stalking to the shower.

Lily watched her, confused.

"What's eating her?"

Erica giggled. "She was dancing with Mitchell Braden."

Lily burst out laughing. "Are you serious?"

Erica giggled again as she removed her shoes and stockings.

"Dead serious."

Lily stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to silence her snickers.

"I had a _wonderful_ evening." Erica took her wand and with one flick, her hair became wavy and loose again. Her face was clear of makeup and her mask was gone, making her look seventeen again.

"Ahh, that's better." Erica wiggled her toes.

"Who'd you dance with?" Lily asked.

"Kendall Porter." Erica replied, rolling her eyes.

Lily felt a smile creep onto her face.

"Did he kiss you?"

Erica made a face. "He's a terrible kisser."

Lily laughed again. "I bet you enjoyed it."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Who'd you dance with Lils?" Erica asked in curiosity hunting for her pajamas. "I saw you wrapped around that Prince boy."

The smile was quickly wiped off Lily's face.

"No one special."

"Please," Erica flipped her hand and pulled off her dress. "You were dancing with that guy the entire time."

Lily reddened. Not only did she know who she danced with, she knew she was a terrible liar.

Lily said nothing as Erica continued. "I mean—who is he that I can't even know? It couldn't have been Snape. Ew, no, not Malfoy, not James Potter—"

Lily's face turned tomato red.

Erica's eyes went wide. "NO!" She gasped. "You were with _James Potter?"_

"Who was with James Potter?" Tessa asked coming out of the shower, a towel around her.

"Lily was!" Erica exploded.

Tessa's amber eyes went large. "Damn Lil!"

"Did you tell him who you were?" Erica asked urgently.

Lily gave a small smile.

"He only knows me as Miss Cinderella."

"Miss Cinderella?" Tessa demanded. "Where'd you get an idea like that?"

Lily ignored her friend, stood up and went to the mirror to take down her hair.

Suddenly, she froze her eyes wide as she felt her face.

"My mask." She whispered hoarsely. "It's gone."

--

Tessa and Erica looked up sharply.

"What?"

"My mask," Lily said loudly. "MY MASK! It's gone!"

"What do you mean—gone?"

"It means she lost it stupid." Tessa snapped.

"Well sorry. There are a lot of meanings for the word 'gone'."

"GUYS!" Lily shouted angrily. "Right now—I don't need to hear any of your arguing! My mask is gone."

"What a tragedy." Tessa said sarcastically. "Let's call the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Shut up Tessa."

"I'd like to see you make me try."

Lily groaned again and put her head down on the bureau (it hurt because of the strain of her hair).

Suddenly, she shot up, her eyes wide again.

"Erica! Tessa!"

The two bickering girls stopped and looked at Lily. "What?"

"What if James got my mask?"

"So, he'll find you then. Big whoop."

"No, I mean, what if James found it and Kellie got a hold of it?"

Erica and Tessa gave each other long looks.

"Then, as we English say, you'll be in some deep shit."

--

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Well," she said, "That was quite interesting."

Harry, on the other hand, was not pleased at all.

"That was crap." He spat. "Who wrote this book anyway?"

"I don't kn—HEY!"

Harry had snatched the book from Ginny's hands and flipped to the front.

_Miss Cinderella_.

Harry frowned in annoyance and checked the spine and the front.

"It doesn't say!" He exclaimed.

"Well, does it really matter?" Ginny snapped, angry that Harry took the book away from her.

"Yes!" Harry said almost throwing the book back at Ginny. "This person who wrote this book is making my mum sound like she's absolutely terrified of this Kellie Crosby!"

Ginny looked at the front again. "It's strange," she murmured. "Who wrote this book?"

"I don't know," Harry said breathing heavily. "Just read Chapter nine."

--

**Ooh, who is the mysterious person who wrote the book?**

**TA DA, Chapter 9 is up!**

**People have been questioning the way that I am writing Sirius' hyper activeness. Everything that Sirius was doing is what one of my friend's did when she got sugar high. We had to seriously PRY her away from the candy bowl.**

**Chapter 9 should be up soon!**

**Until next week!**

**--Greekchic**


	9. Breaking up isn't hard to do

**Disclaimer: Still not mine and won't EVER be mine. **

**Chapter 9—Breaking up isn't hard to do **

James fell asleep fitfully. He couldn't concentrate and how could he? He kept thinking of that girl he danced with.

"_Miss Cinderella_," the voice inside his head kept echoing those exact words.

--

"Prongs. PRONGS! Merlin, can this boy sleep. Wake up you oaf!"

James shot up like a rocket and his head collided with something hard.

"OY!"

A searing pain shot through the top of James' head as he struggled to leave the realm of sleep.

"Wuzzgoinon?" He asked sleepily.

"Well," remarked an amused voice, "You hit Sirius square on the jaw."

James squinted and could barely make out the fuzzy outline of Remus Lupin.

"Moony?" James asked his tongue feeling like lead.

"Yes, it's me."

James found his glasses and put them on to find a silently laughing Remus and a fallen Sirius.

"What happened to him?" James asked.

"Did you hear what I said?" Remus looked at James.

James shook his head.

"Sirius, being an idiot, leaned over you to wake you up. You woke up so fast that Sirius couldn't withdraw and your head hit his jaw quite hard."

"Ooh." James said sympathetically. "Does it hurt?"

Sirius stopped his writhing and glared at James.

Remus, watching on, said in amusement, "If Sirius could talk right now, he would be saying, 'Of course it hurts you asshole'!"

James snickered as he got out of bed.

"I'm gonna find her." He announced as he hunted for some jeans.

"Who?" Remus asked.

"Miss Cinderella!" James said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come again?" Sirius asked weakly. His jaw did hurt.

"MISS CINDERELLA!" James roared.

"We know what you said, dumbass." Remus replied scathingly, "We meant, 'who in the world is she'?"

"Oh."

"Well?" Remus asked. "You just can't explode out of nowhere 'I'm gonna find her' and not tell us who the person is."

"She's the girl I was dancing with at the Halloween Ball."

"You mean Kellie?" Sirius asked, his voice getting stronger as the throbbing in his jaw subsided. "I wouldn't exactly call Kellie a 'Cinderella'."

"No, it was the girl in the green I was dancing with that called herself 'Miss Cinderella'."

"Which girl in green?" Remus asked.

James stared at them as if they lost their minds. "That _girl_ in _green_ that I was _dancing_ with for most of the night."

Remus shook his head. "Sorry mate, but I don't recall you dancing with any girl in green. I was too busy chasing after Sirius."

"You were?" Sirius asked in surprise, getting off the floor.

Remus nodded. "You were sugar high."

"I was?" Sirius again asked in surprise.

Remus goggled at Sirius. "Do you even remember what happened yesterday night?"

"Yeah—I was dressed up as a dog—I saw Morgan—I saw the candy—I ate the candy—and that's about it."

Remus groaned. "Well, to say the least, you were sugar high."

Sirius grinned. "Glad to see I livened up the party."

"Morgan wasn't too happy." Remus said.

Sirius made a face. "Man, I'm getting sick of her clucking over me like she's my mother! I'm going to ditch her and probably go after Annie Swanson. The only thing Morgan was good at was—"

"Sirius," Remus warned. "Nothing dirty."

"What?" Sirius asked the picture of innocence. "I was going to say that the only thing Morgan was good at was snogging."

That comment gave James an idea.

--

Breakfast was a chaotic mess.

People were chatting about the ball and girls were whispering about their dates.

"—I got stuck with Patrick Croden. What a nightmare."

"Beats dancing with Josh Westlake—I thought I was going to _die_."

Sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table, however, was Kellie Crosby along with Marissa and Morgan.

"Sirius didn't dance with me at all," Morgan pouted, stirring around a bowl of porridge. "It's like he doesn't even notice me anymore."

"Then dump him." Marissa urged.

"I can't!" Morgan's eyes went wide with shock. "He's one of the most popular boys in our school! Besides, he loves me."

"If he loves you so much, then why is he flirting with Annie Swanson?"

Morgan's eyes went wide with shock. "He is so NOT!" She cried.

Kellie rolled her eyes and pointed towards the Ravenclaw table where Sirius was sitting. "He so is."

Morgan jumped up from the table and ran over towards the Ravenclaw table.

Marissa looked at her best friend start yelling at Sirius and looked at Kellie. "Shouldn't we go help? After all, he IS Morgan's boyfriend."

Kellie took a sip of water (she never had milk or anything because it was too fattening), "Nope."

"Why?"

"It's not my problem." Kellie replied. "It's not my fault that Morgan's boyfriend is the player of the school. If he wants to break up with her, then there is nothing I can do. She should have chosen someone more like my Jamie. He's so loyal to me."

Marissa opened her mouth to argue but knew it wasn't worth it.

She watched Morgan yell at Sirius for a moment before he said something. Morgan burst into tears and ran out of the Great Hall just as Lily Evans, Tessa Monterey, Erica Monterey and the remaining Marauders entered.

Kellie, watching James, smirked and said, "He just broke up with Morgan. Pity. As I've said—she should have picked someone more like Jamie."

Marissa said nothing but eyed Lily Evans. Something wasn't right with her. The minute Lily had seen herself standing by James; she turned bright red and angled herself so that she wasn't facing him.

A smarter person would have concluded that Lily was hiding something but to Marissa, it was nothing.

Remus and James walked to their usual spots at the Gryffindor table and sat down next to their girlfriends.

"Hi Remy." Marissa said, giving Remus a kiss on his cheek. "Didn't you miss me? I missed you."

"Hi Kellie." James muttered.

Kellie, however, said nothing. Memories of the night before came back and she remembered James dancing with that idiot green dressed girl.

"Well," Kellie said sourly, crossing her arms. "Who was she?"

"Who was who?" James asked.

"That girl in the green!" Kellie hissed. "That girl you were wrapped around for half the night!"

"Oh," James said reaching for some toast.

"I said, 'Who was she'?" Kellie asked again, but angrier.

James spread some butter on his toast and didn't answer.

"Well?" Kellie struggled to keep her anger in check.

James put down his toast and looked at Kellie straight in the eye. "Kellie, I think we need to break up."

Kellie heard a sharp intake of breath from Remus and a giggle from Marissa. She felt like she was floating—as if she were in a bad dream.

"I'm sorry," Kellie said, "I didn't hear you."

"I said, I think we need to break up."

"But why?" Kellie tried to grasp the concept of these words. Nobody EVER broke up with Kellie Crosby! It was unheard of!

"Because—" James started to say something but Kellie cut him off.

"I know why! It's because of that cheap girl in the green dress from yesterday night! What are you doing James? What does that whore have that I don't?"

Kellie's voice had raised a few octaves and talking started to halt as everybody stared at Kellie.

"Kellie—"

"No!" Kellie shouted. "No! Who is this girl anyway? Who is the girl James? What's her name?"

In her rage, she never noticed an extremely embarrassed and horrified Lily Evans slip out of the Great Hall. Maybe if Kellie had paid attention, she would have realized that the mysterious girl was Lily.

"I don't know," James said softly.

However, Kellie never heard him as she continued to rage on. "I mean, what does that girl have that I can't give you? I'm a hundred times better than all the girls in this damn school put together!"

"Kellie," James said in a tone to quiet her down. "You don't understand. I love that girl."

Kellie's mouth opened in shock as the world went dizzy. Love? No.

"Liar," Kellie managed to spit out. "You don't love her. You just met the girl last night!"

"True, but I feel like I've known her forever."

Kellie gave a snort of disgust. "Do you know how stupid you sound, 'I feel like I've known her forever.' How could you love her, James? You barely know her!"

James frowned and picked up his toast. "I love whoever she is and I will find her."

As he turned to leave, Kellie shouted. "Well, what's her name?"

James' posture stiffened as he said, "I don't know."

--

Harry grinned triumphantly as he leaned back in his chair. "About time Dad breaks up with that—SHI—OOT!"

Harry careened backwards and fell with a resounding crash onto the floor.

Ginny started to laugh hysterically, the book slipping from her grasp.

Harry, rubbing his backside, glared at Ginny, "That wasn't very funny."

"Yes it was!" Ginny gasped weakly, holding her sides.

His pride hurt, Harry flipped the chair over and sat back down in it.

"You may continue." He said grimly.

Giggling slightly, Ginny regained her composure, picked up the book and flipped to the page.

"Chapter Ten..."

--

**Yes, this is a little later than usual but I got it up.**

**To all my Dating the Enemy reviewers, your pleading has finally persuaded me to write an Epilogue for my story. The Last and FINAL chapter of DtE is up.**

**And YaY! School ended last Friday which means i can devote my time to this story! Woot. Expect much faster updates! Hint, if you read Summer of Love during the first 9 chapters, you know what i am talking about.**

**Until next week!**

**--Greekchic**


	10. The Search is On

**Disclaimer: Still not mine and won't EVER be mine. **

**Chapter 10—The Search is on! **

Lily knew she had to leave the Great Hall when Kellie started yelling about 'that girl in green.'

Oh boy.

Quietly, without anybody noticing, Lily slipped out of the Great Hall and into the hallway, where she leaned back against the cold, wall and took a long shuddery breath.

God was she now regretting that she ever danced with James Bloody Potter.

--

Thankfully, there were no classes today because the professors knew that none of their students would be able to pay attention after a four-hour ball.

Therefore, students were roaming around the castle and the grounds aimlessly.

Lily, on the other hand, was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room when Erica and Tessa ran in.

"LILY!" They shouted.

Startled, Lily dropped the book she was reading and looked over. "My god," she gasped. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," Erica said cheerfully.

Lily scruntchized her with narrowed eyes. Something wasn't right. Why was Erica so cheerful?

Even Tessa was happy about something!

"Okay," Lily said finally, "What is going on here? You guys are way too cheerful and you guys aren't arguing for once."

Under her breath, she muttered, "Not like I'm complaining."

Usually, Tessa would have caught what Lily just said and make a sarcastic reply, but today, she said nothing.

"Well?" Lily crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "I'm waiting."

Erica grinned and said, "You missed the huge showdown between Barbie Number One and Ken Number One."

"Who? You mean Kellie Crosby and James Potter?"

"You could say it like that but yes."

"What happened?"

Tessa gave a snicker. "To say the least, Kellie was screaming at James."

"About what?" Lily asked stupidly.

"Because!" Tessa cried, wanting to bash her friend in the head for being so stupid. "James broke up with her!"

Lily's face drained of color. She had a nasty feeling what the real reason was and that it had to do with the fact that she danced with James at the ball.

Erica nodded and picked up, "And do you want to know the reason WHY he broke up with her?"

Lily shook her head.

Erica, on the other hand, ignored the silent protest and exclaimed, "It's because of y—!"

Lily clamped a hand over Erica's mouth and cut her eyes towards the portrait hole where James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were entering.

"Dormitory!" Tessa sang as the three (with Lily's hand still over Erica's mouth) rushed up to their dormitory.

--

"Wonder why those three girls rushed out of here so fast?" Sirius remarked thoughtfully.

"It's probably because they saw your face." James said.

Sirius made a face. "For your information," Sirius said defensively, "I have been told my thousands of girls that I have a face carved by angels."

"Yeah, the angel from hell." Remus sniggered, catching onto the game James was playing.

Sirius frowned. "Would you stop making fun of me?"

Remus shook his head while James grinned. "It was fun while it lasted."

"Thank you."

"So," Remus said, sitting down in the armrest. "Why did you tell us to come here? I could have been studying."

"For what?" Sirius asked in amazement. "N.E.W.T.s? That's not for another eight months."

Remus gave Sirius a steady look. "You always need to be prepared."

"Hey!" James shouted. "Hey!"

Sirius gave James a funny look. "Hay is for horses."

"Padfoot," Remus asked, "Do you even know what a 'horse' is?"

"Nope."

"GUYS!" James roared. "Please—shut up."

"Fine."

"Geez."

The two Marauders (actually Sirius) sat down in a chair and waited for James to begin to speak.

"Well?" Sirius asked. "What did you call us for? Its has to be something important—otherwise, you wouldn't have dragged me away from my stack of pancakes, toast, cereal, porridge—"

"We get the point Padfoot."

"Anyway," James glared at his friends. "The reason I called you guys over is because I need your help."

"For what?"

"I need you to help me find Miss Cinderella."

--

"Is there a reason why you dragged me up here with your hand over my mouth?" Erica demanded as Tessa shut the door.

"Because," Lily exclaimed. "You were about to say that I was the reason that James broke up with Kellie."

"But you ARE the reason." Erica insisted.

"Well obviously," Tessa remarked from the door.

"Don't get smart with me Tess. I saw Mitchell Braden checking you out at breakfast."

That shut Tessa up fast.

Lily couldn't help but smile. "He was?"

Erica nodded, her amber eyes alight. "He was! It was soo cute! He was staring at her with a dreamy expression in—"

"Sister!" Tessa barked. "Shut up."

"Whatever you say—Mrs. Braden."

--

"What do you mean, 'find' her?" Remus asked.

"Well you see," James said, quite lamely, "I—uh—don't know who she is."

"Aww," Sirius exclaimed. "You dance with the girl the entire night and proclaim you love her in front of your ex-girlfriend AND the entire school, but you don't know the girl's name."

"No, he does know her name Padfoot." Remus said.

Sirius and James stared at Remus as if he were crazy. "I do?" James asked.

"Yeah, she's 'Miss Cinderella.' Isn't she?"

Sirius laughed.

James scowled. "It's not funny you guys. I really want to find her."

"Okay, okay." Remus said the grin still on his face. "Can't blame a boy for wanting to throw in a little humor."

"Moony, you don't have humor."

"Sirius." James warned.

But Sirius wouldn't be stopped. "I mean," he continued, snickering slightly, "The only humor he has is book humor and we all know that's the worst kind of—"

"_Silencio._"

No more sounds were issued from Sirius' mouth.

"Thank you James," Remus said gratefully. "I was wondering when the batteries would die."

Sirius was mouthing some words that would make Minerva McGonagall faint.

"Now," Remus said, "Continue Prongs."

"Thanks. Anyway, I was hoping that we could put signs up around the school."

"Okay, first off. This 'Miss Cinderella' could be hundreds of girls. What makes this girl so unique?"

"This mask." James withdrew the miniature mask.

"Uhh, is your Cinderella a rat or something?" Remus asked, taking the tiny mask and examining it.

"Of course not!" James exclaimed, agitated. "I just downsized it! Here, this is the real size."

Taking out his wand, James made the mask go back to its regular size.

"That's better." Remus said, as he examined it closely.

After a few moments of careful searching for a name or anything Remus said, "We have a problem James."

"What?"

"This mask could fit any number of girls. How can we tell if it belongs to one certain girl?"

"It just will." James said firmly. "I know it."

--

Twenty minutes later, Lily decided to head outside and enjoy the false spring weather. Even though it was November 1, it was at least sixty-five degrees outside and Lily wasn't about to let a beautiful day like this to go to waste.

As she crept downstairs, she saw James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black still sitting down. James was explaining something and writing something down.

Her heart racing in fear, Lily tried to walk down the stairs as quietly as possible but unfortunately, a squeaky floorboard dropped her cover.

James looked up while his two best friends looked over their shoulders to see who made that noise.

"Hi Lily." James said. "How are you?"

"I'm—er—fine," Lily stuttered, her face turning red.

"Where you heading?"

"Outside," Lily said, trying to calm down her nerves. "It's such a nice day outside."

Lily noticed Sirius write something down and held it up.

_We should join you._

"What's with him?" Lily asked James.

"We put the Silencio charm on him." James said as if it were something he did everyday.

Lily managed a weak smile. She suddenly noticed how hot it was in the common room.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around." Lily started walking towards the portrait hole. "Bye James, bye Remus, bye Sirius."

"See ya later."

Lily disappeared.

Remus looked amused. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that she's hiding something."

He glanced at Sirius, who was writing on a piece of parchment. "Don't even think about it Sirius."

--

Kellie Crosby was beyond humiliated.

This morning sucked ass.

She couldn't believe this was happening. James Potter—_her _Jamie—broke up with her!

Why did he break up with her?

To find some stupid girl that he met at the Halloween Ball!

So, this was how he was going to repay her? For two years of loving him and being fateful, he was going to throw it away for a girl he knew for only three hours.

To make it worse—she was without a boyfriend and her dimwitted friend Marissa Everhard had one still!

No, that was unacceptable.

"That really sucks about James," Marissa chirped as she scurried over to the bureau to fix her hair for the fifth time. She reapplied some eyeliner to her bulgy brown eyes and looked at her appearance.

"It also sucks about Morgan's boyfriend," Marissa said, going to her dresser to change into her afternoon outfit. "But thankfully, Remy and I will be together forever."

Okay, that was it.

Kellie looked up, her blue eyes cold as ice again. "Marissa?"

"Yeah?" Marissa peered over from the bureau where she was changing into a tank top.

"Break up with Remus."

Marissa gasped. "Why?"

"Because," Kellie had to think of something fast. "It's not cool to have a boyfriend right now."

"What are you talking about?" Marissa demanded. "You were the one that kept moaning about James breaking up with you."

Ooh, she was good. For once, Marissa wasn't acting like the ditzy idiot she usually acted like.

Kellie had to think of another excuse soon. "Well," she chose her words carefully, "I just looked in my newest issue of _Teen Witch_ and Matilda just said that boyfriends were a total 'OUT.' Thank _gawd_ James broke up with me."

Kellie watched as Marissa's eyes narrowed as she thought. Kellie smirked. She could almost hear the thoughts cascading through Marissa's mind. Should she keep her boyfriend and be a total out? Or follow the In and Out Guru Matilda and dump him?

Finally, Marissa made her decision.

"Matilda actually said that?"

Kellie nodded. Thank god, she was an expert liar.

"Well then, I don't want to be a total 'OUT' then. I'll break up with Remus."

_Sucker._

_--_

"Deep cleansing breaths Lily, deep cleansing breaths."

Lily mentally told herself this as she walked onto the grounds.

A gust of warm air hit her face and jerked her back to reality.

"_If I didn't know any better, I would think that she's hiding something." _

She wasn't deaf or stupid. She heard Remus say those words and it scared the hell out of her.

_Are they onto my secret? Do they have a notion that I may be Miss Cinderella?_

Lily hoped to dear God that wasn't what they were thinking.

--

"Now," James said to his friends. "Do we know what we have to do?"

Remus nodded while Sirius shook his head.

"Why don't you understand Sirius?"

Sirius wrote something down on his parchment.

_Do we have to put the signs up around the school? Now?_

"No Sirius. I'm thinking we should put the signs around midnight. That way, nobody will know."

_Are you being sarcastic?_

James shook his head. "I'm being dead serious."

A grin unfurled from Sirius' features as he wrote down.

_No, I'M Sirius._

James and Remus groaned.

"Sirius," Remus said, "That was funny the first five times in second year. Now, it's just plain annoying."

_Ahh, but that's why it's so fun._

--

While Lily was outside on the grounds, panicking about hearing what Remus said, Kellie was in her dormitory—livid.

Marissa was sulking because she had just broken up with Remus not even five minutes ago and it didn't seem to bother him one bit. She thought that Remus would beg her not to break up with him!

However, Kellie didn't really care that her so-called best friend broke up with her now ex-boyfriend. All she cared about was the fact that her boyfriend dumped her in front of hundreds of people for someone else.

Kellie curled her hands into fists, relishing the fact that her freshly manicured hands were digging into her flesh.

_When I find out who 'Miss Cinderella' is, _she thought nastily _I will be sure to make that girl's life a living hell._

And Kellie would live to that promise.

Guaranteed.

--

**Well, there you go. Chapter 10. Big thanks to one of my reviewers (damnit, I forgot the name, but you know who you are!) who asked if Kellie could make Marissa dump Remus. That was an awesome idea. Many thanks! **

**Well, yea. That's about it. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow. **

**Oh yeah. To some of my reviewers—Sirius and Remus AREN'T going to get together with the Monterey twins. That's WAAY too cliché. **

**Until next week!**

**--Greekchic**


	11. It Begins

**Disclaimer: Still not mine and won't EVER be mine. **

**Chapter 11—It Begins **

By the next day—November 2—everybody at Hogwarts knew about Miss Cinderella.

Flyers were up in every nook and cranny, and each proclaimed this message:

HAVE YOU SEEN MISS CINDERELLA?

IF SO, CONTACT JAMES POTTER—GRYFFINDOR TOWER.

Most people—including girls—were very interested in this and the fact that James Potter was the boy made it even better.

"I am soo the Miss Cinderella." Girls gushed all afternoon. "The minute James sees me, he'll instantly recognize me."

--

"Well, what do you know?" Tessa remarked, looking at the flyers. "Seems like Mr. Potter is really getting into the swing of finding you Lils."

Lily groaned and buried her face in her hands. "This really stinks."

"No," Tessa contradicted, "You have it good. At least Mitchell Braden's not following you around!"

Erica snickered.

"It's NOT funny! I hate that pervert!"

"We're sure." Erica said sarcastically.

A few moments later, Kellie, Morgan and Marissa came strutting down the hallway.

Lily, Erica and Tessa jumped out of the way. Ever since James broke up with Kellie, she had been ten times nastier than usual.

Kellie took one look at one poster, pointed her wand and muttered a spell.

The flyer tore from the wall and ripped into shreds.

Kellie smirked and kicked a fragment of paper. "Now you see girls," she turned to her best friends, "This is what I'd like to do to that 'Miss Cinderella.' When I get my hands on her..."

Kellie left the threat open but everybody knew what she would do.

"I'm dead." Lily moaned the minute the Barbies were out of earshot. "I'm dead, dead, dead."

"No, you're not." Erica insisted. "She can't do anything to you if James finds out who you are. He'll protect you."

"Speaking of which, why are all the girls going haywire about Miss Cinderella?" Tessa asked.

"From what I could pick up, Sirius and Remus are holding 'auditions' to find the real girl."

"I'm definitely not going." Lily said firmly.

Erica and Tessa gaped at her. "But you have to!" Erica cried. "At least James would know who his Cinderella is!"

Lily groaned miserably. "Guys, I don't _want_ James to know who I really am."

"What?"

"Why?"

"It's very simple," Lily said, feeling tears well up into her eyes. "James is one of the most popular boys at Hogwarts. I am one of the shyest and nobody really talks to me. How do you think James would react if I told him that I was the girl he danced with all night?"

Tessa and Erica thought for a moment before realization dawned on their faces.

"He would laugh." Erica whispered.

Lily nodded. "Exactly. Now you see why I can't tell? I don't want to be publicly humiliated."

There was a pregnant pause and then, a truly evil grin split across Tessa's face.

"Why don't we go see who your competition is Lils? God forbid I could have a few laughs."

--

"Where are you guys taking me?" James asked blindly.

"You'll see." Sirius replied smoothly.

It was Sunday, November 2 and Sirius was taking James (blindfolded, mind you) to the auditions in the Room of Requirement.

Remus was already there with the girls, waiting for the guest of honor to be present.

"Goddamnit Sirius, where the hell are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Sirius pressed as they walked seven times back and forth.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, James?"

"Are we going into the Room of Requirement?"

Sirius scowled. Damn, this boy was good.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Like I said for the last time, YOU'LL SEE—ahh, finally."

A door appeared and Sirius opened it. Shoving James inside, he shut the door with a snap.

"Can I take off my blindfold now?"

Sirius looked at Remus who gave him the a-okay.

"Yes."

James took off his blindfold and looked around the room.

His eyes widened.

"Holy shit."

--

The room was crowded with girls.

He saw girls in line, girls sitting in chairs, girls fixing their make up and so on and so forth.

"What's going on?" He gasped.

Sirius waved his hand with a flourish. "Meet the candidates for Miss Cinderella!"

James groaned. "Oh you've got to be kidding."

"Nope," said a voice.

James turned to see one of the Monterey twins sitting in one of the armchairs along with Lily Evans and the other twin.

"Monterey twin?" James gaped.

"It's Tessa." She snapped. "I have black hair. Erica has light brown. It's not that hard."

"_You _think you're Miss Cinderella?" James asked disbelief etched onto his face.

Tessa laughed. "Hell no. I'm here for the laughs."

"Then leave." A fat girl said her pudgy hands on her pudgy waist. "This is only for the contestants."

Tessa eyed her. "Easy Tubby."

"Are the other two girls here to audition?" Remus asked Tessa.

Tessa shook her head, but gave Lily a discreet glare. "Nope."

"Alright then," Sirius clapped his hands. "James—sit."

James was thrust into a chair.

"Let's start off with contestant number one." Sirius announced in a game show host. "Maria-Anna Dubai."

A short girl with brown hair stepped forward.

"Hi James." She said in a high-pitched voice.

James shook his head.

"NEXT!" Sirius called.

Maria-Anna ran out of the room, crying.

Tessa rolled her eyes while Lily chewed her lip.

"Contestant number two—Leslie Hannah!"

The chunky girl stepped forward.

"Definitely not!" Jeered Tessa.

"Tessa." Erica snapped.

James shook his head. "Nope."

Leslie scowled. "You don't know what your missing James," she snarled. "You could have all this." She ran her hands down her body.

Tessa howled with laughter.

James felt his eyes break. "Good bye."

"James," Remus whispered. "Use the mask."

"That mask would never fit that fat girl's face! Besides, she's scaring me!"

"No! I mean, don't ask to hear their voice. Ask them to try on the mask!"

"Oh."

"Contestant numero three!" Sirius said a magical microphone suddenly appeared in his hands. "Miss Meghan Rolland!"

A red-haired, blue-eyed girl stepped forward and James held out the mask.

"Instead of me asking who you are and whatnot, I want you try on the mask."

Meghan was happy to oblige but there was one problem.

The mask didn't fit.

No matter how hard she tried to make it fit on her face, it would not.

Finally, with a sigh, Meghan gave the mask back to James and said miserably, "It doesn't fit."

She walked out.

Sirius looked at Meghan. "I like her."

"Sirius," Remus warned. "Aren't you going out with Annie Swanson?"

"I broke up with her yesterday. She was boring."

"Just continue Black." Tessa called.

"Fine, fine," Sirius looked at his list again, "Annie Swanson," his eyes went wide and then he smirked.

"Next."

Annie stamped her foot, scowled, and left the room.

Sirius smirked. "Well, that was easy."

"Padfoot," Remus hissed. "You weren't supposed to do that. That could have been Miss Cinderella."

"I highly doubt it," James replied. "The girl I was dancing with didn't have Annie's color hair and she's too—endowed. My Cinderella was flatter."

Lily made a noise of protest that James caught.

"What was that Lily?" James asked her.

Lily blushed and averted her eyes. "Just a cough." She whispered.

"What?"

"She said, just a cough." Erica said.

"Oh," James didn't look convinced and stared at Lily for a few more moments until Remus said sharply, "James!"

James stopped looking at Lily and turned to Remus. "What?"

"What color was her hair color?"

"Uhh," James looked thoughtful and began to think.

While he thought, nobody noticed Lily slip out of the Room of Requirement, her face bright red, her heart pounding.

"I really don't remember. It was dark in the room but I could tell it was bright hair."

"So, that eliminates brunettes and girls with black hair." Sirius muttered.

"Wait," Remus stopped Sirius again and said, "Do you think she dyed her hair?"

There was a strangled, "Ha!"

Everybody turned towards Tessa.

"Now what is it?" James asked, slightly annoyed that Tessa could not shut up.

"Why would Miss Cinderella dye her hair?" Tessa argued. "Wouldn't she want James to find her if she didn't? Dyeing her hair basically means she doesn't want him to find her!"

"Maybe it was part of her costume." Remus suggested. "A wig."

"I highly doubt it." Tessa contradicted.

"You seem to know a lot about Miss Cinderella," James said suspiciously, "Do you know who she is?"

Erica discreetly elbowed her sister in the ribs while Tessa racked her brains.

"Of course I don't. I'm just stating facts. Besides, her hair looked too real to be a fake. Did you see the way she had her hair up? Definitely not a wig."

The Marauder boys looked at Tessa in amazement while Sirius remarked, "Well, I guess we can eliminate the brunettes and black-haired girls."

Girls threw Tessa nasty looks as they exited the room because they obviously had brown or black hair.

"Bitch." One girl hissed. "You ruined my chance with James!"

"Anytime," Tessa said, looking at her black painted nails.

The remaining girls had blonde hair and red hair or a mixture in between.

James breathed a sigh of relief. There were only about thirty girls left instead of that huge line that had been brunettes and black-haired girls.

"Uhh," Sirius looked at the chart. "Since we eliminated a lot of girls, I think I lost track of names."

"Then I'll go next." A snobby voice proclaimed.

James' eyes widened. He knew that voice.

"Kellie?"

--

Lily shut the door quietly and sped-walked out of the area.

She had panicked once she heard Remus ask about Miss Cinderella's hair color. If James had said, 'Red' that would have eliminated the blondes and there were only two redheads in that room. Some girl named Jasmine Veski and Lily Evans.

Thankfully, she left before things got out of hand.

It's not that she didn't want James to find her—she really wanted him too—except she was just afraid about how he would react when he realized that his Cinderella was the shy Lily Evans or the Human Christmas Tree.

Lily soon made it out onto the grounds and breathed a sigh of relief.

She was safe.

For now.

--

James couldn't believe it.

Kellie Crosby—his ex-girlfriend—was standing in front of him—arms crossed, her eyes flashing.

"What are you doing here?" James sputtered. "You're not the Cinderella."

"No," Kellie remarked. "I know. I'm just here to see how you guys are trying to 'prove' how some girl is the real Cinderella."

Sirius picked up the green mask. "By this."

Kellie took the mask and James' heart started to pound. If Kellie broke it, then James would never find the real Cinderella.

She snorted. "This stupid mask could fit any number of girls! I bet it will fit me!"

She tried to put the mask on her face but realized that it didn't fit.

"Huh?" Kellie withdrew the mask. "It doesn't fit me?"

"Next." Sirius rang out.

"What kind of mask is this?" Kellie snorted. "A one of a kind that only fits one person? Who made this mask anyway? Definitely not Maxima or Costumes R Us."

Kellie looked closely at the mask and snorted.

"Figures."

She tossed the mask and started to leave the room but when she reached the door handle, she turned around to say,

"James—you'll regret ever leaving me. That Cinderella may not be who you hope it is."

With that, Kellie left.

The wheels in Remus' head started to spin.

--

"So," Harry said quickly, before Ginny could say anything, "That was interesting."

"I bet Remus will find out that Lily is Miss Cinderella." Ginny said, flipping the page.

Harry shook his head. "Nah. Remus may be smart but he's not that smart."

Ginny tossed her red hair and looked straight into Harry's green eyes. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well then. I believe a little wager is in account." Ginny said. "Let's see—four Galleons, three Sickles and five Knuts if Remus figures it out."

Harry smirked. "Six Galleons, ten Sickles and nine Knuts," he said, pooling his money, "If Remus doesn't know who Miss Cinderella is."

Ginny smirked and wrote it down on a slip of paper.

"Prepare to go down Potter."

--

**Well, Chapter 11. **

**Done.**

**Okay, I have some questions. People have been saying that the flyer part sounds like what Chad did. I would like to say, who in the world is Chad? Is that from the movie 'A Cinderella Story?' If it is, then I have never seen that movie before. If there are any other similarities, please, feel free to tell me. **

**Until next week!**

**--Greekchic**


	12. A Ray of Hope

**Disclaimer: -Sighs- How many times do I have to tell you? I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. –Sighs again-**

**A/N: Check out my other story, 'Meet the Parents!' and the sequel 'Meet the Parents 2' coming soon! **

**Chapter 12—A Ray of Hope **

After those 'auditions' that Sirius and Remus gave James, he didn't trust his friends with helping him find Miss Cinderella anymore. He was too afraid that they would pull another stunt—like hiring a fake Cinderella.

The days soon melted into weeks and the actual Cinderella never stepped forward. Oh sure, other girls claiming they were Cinderella stepped forward but none were the real deal.

James was beginning to give up hope that he would ever find Cinderella.

"Maybe I had been dreaming it the entire time." He said one day after classes ended. "Maybe this is all a dream and if I pinch myself, I'll wake up and it'll be October 30th again."

Sirius smirked and pinched James on the arm.

"OUCH! That hurt! God damn Sirius, what was that for?"

"You said you wanted somebody to pinch you to see if you were dreaming," Sirius protested. "I was grateful enough to do it!"

"Why you bloody bastard—"

"Guys, guys," Remus said smoothly, "Don't argue about this. My god, do I always have to play peace maker between you two?"

The two boys nodded. "Yup."

Remus shook his head. "Figures."

"JAMES!" Shouted a voice. "JAAAAMMESSS!"

The messy haired boy turned around to see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes stand in front of him.

"It's me James!" The girl said breathlessly. "I'm your Miss Cinderella. I've been searching for you for the past month!"

James shook his head. "Sorry, you're not."

The girls stamped her foot. "How come?" She whined.

"Because my Cinderella had red hair."

"What?" Remus hissed.

James turned to Remus as the girl stalked away. "I said my Cinderella had red hair."

"How do you know?" Remus asked in excitement. "Bloody hell, why didn't you tell this to us before?"

"I remember the way her hair was shining and I kept thinking of blood." James recalled. "Also, I just remembered this so back off."

Remus' eyes gleamed and a second later, he took off running.

Sirius watched his best friend. "What's with him?"

"I have no idea."

The girl stamped her foot again. "Uh hello? Jamie?"

"Take a hike you fake."

--

"Well I'll have to say," Tessa, said cheerfully, "That was funny."

Erica looked at her sister. "How could you think that was funny? I thought that was cruel. Watching girls get eliminated because they don't look like the real girl."

"No, the only cruel thing would be to miss the humiliation. Did you see that fat girl? What's her face—Leslie Hannah? How the hell would she ever think she could be chosen as Miss Cinderella! After all, we ALL know who the REAL Miss Cinderella is!"

"SHHH!" Erica looked over her shoulder suspiciously. It might have been her imagination, but she thought she heard somebody.

Tessa gave her sister a look of annoyance. "What?"

"I think I heard somebody."

Tessa rolled her eyes but kept silent.

"Honestly Tess, you really need to learn to keep your mouth shut. For all we know, James could be lurking around the corner listening to us!"

"Erica, I swear to god, you have paranoia."

As the two girls turned the corner, somebody swore.

"Damnit."

--

As the days passed, Lily was even more confident that her secret identity as Miss Cinderella would not be revealed.

Early in December, Lily walked into the Great Hall and promptly ran into somebody.

"Whoops." Lily said softly. "I'm sorry."

"No, my fault." The person said apologetically.

Lily looked up to see whom she had run into when she saw that it was James Potter.

Her heart pounded and her stomach rose to her throat.

"James!" She squeaked.

"Hi Lily," James straightened his robes. "How are you?"

"I'm—uh—doing okay." Lily hoped that her voice did not crack. "How's the search?"

James' shoulders sagged. "Not very good. There haven't been any clues and the only Cinderella's I'm finding are the fake ones."

Lily offered a strained smile. "Keep your head up. You never know when the right moment may come."

"I've waited a long time," James said miserably. He could not believe he was talking to Shy Lily in front of the entire Great Hall (who was watching the pair with keen interest) about Miss Cinderella!

Lily nodded sympathetically as she tried to compose herself. She felt so bad now! James obviously was hurting pretty badly because his Cinderella wasn't stepping forward. Lily desperately wanted to shout right now, 'I'M YOUR CINDERELLA!'

But she didn't.

Instead, she patted James' shoulder (and felt a surge of warmth that didn't go unnoticed by both of them) and said, "Hey, you never know. Miss Cinderella might be waiting for you and you don't recognize her. She might even be right under your nose!"

She was offering him subtle yet obvious hints that _she_ was the girl he had given his heart to. However, James was acting daft right now and was not concentrating.

James flashed Lily the famous 'James Potter' grin. "Thanks Lily. You gave me another stab of confidence that I'll be able to find her."

Lily gave him a wavering smile. "Any time you need a morale booster, just find me."

James waved good-bye and walked out of the Great Hall.

_Oh James, can't you see that I'm your Cinderella?_

_--_

"Well, will you look at that?" Morgan pointed out. "Shy Lily Evans is actually _talking_!"

"Ehmagawd," Marissa gasped putting her perfectly manicured fingers up to her mouth so they lightly touched her perfectly glossed mouth, "She is! Wow, I thought she was mute!"

"And it's not just _any _person she's talking too," Morgan said, shooting Kellie a look, "It's _James Potter."_

"What?"

Morgan pointed towards Lily and James. "Look for yourself."

Kellie shoved Morgan over so she could have a better look.

"Watch it." Morgan hissed. Ever since her breakup with Sirius, she had been edgier and able to stick up for herself.

"No, _you_ watch it." Kellie held Morgan in a glare until Morgan looked away. It was pointless arguing with Kellie anyway. She always won.

Her eyes narrowed. "What is Evans talking to James about?"

"Ehmagawd!" Marissa screeched her eyes wide. "I just thought of something!"

"About time." Morgan muttered.

Even though Kellie did not laugh at anybody else's jokes except her own and James' she felt the corners of her mouth tug as if she wanted to start laughing.

Marissa pretended not to hear Morgan as she leaned in as if telling her friends a bit of dirty gossip that she did not want anybody else to know.

"What if Lily Evans is Miss Cinderella?" Marissa's bulgy brown eyes were even wider.

Kellie snickered and soon Morgan joined in until they were rolling around laughing.

Marissa, not liking to be left out of an inside joke, started to laugh too and did not stop until Kellie and Morgan did.

"What's so funny?" Marissa asked uncertainly.

"You!" Morgan gasped, carefully wiping away tears of mirth, "Oh _Merlin_ was that funny."

"Indeed," Kellie said coldly, "How could you _possibly_ think that _Lily Evans_ could be Miss Cinderella?"

Marissa shrugged. "I don't know. It could be a notion. Maybe it was them twins too."

Kellie rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, them freaks that are the Christmas Tree's best friends? No _way_! I saw Twin Number one with the black hair dance with that perv Mitchell Braden and Twin Number two was with Kendall Porter."

"What about Evans?" Morgan asked. "Who did she dance with?"

"She most likely stayed in her dorm all night long," Kellie replied, applying a fresh shade of red lipstick, "We all know that girl has two left feet."

--

Lily was sulky as she sat down by her friends and took a piece of toast.

She was so depressed; she did not notice Tessa and Erica's looks of surprise.

It wasn't until she felt their looks did she look up.

"What?"

"Were you talking to James Potter?" Erica asked.

Lily nodded as she spread a thick layer of marmalade on her toast.

"What were you talking to him about?" Erica asked eagerly.

"I asked him about his search about Miss Cinderella."

"Did you tell him that you're his Cinderella?" Tessa said in a very low voice.

Lily shook her head. "If I told James you would have seen him start to laugh and me run out of the Great Hall in tears."

Tessa shook her head as if to say 'Oh Lily.'

"What did you talk to him about?" Erica asked persistently.

Lily bit a piece of toast, "Oh. I was giving him subtle hints that I was M.C."

"M.C?" Erica cocked her head so her hair spilled over her shoulder.

Tessa smacked her sister. "Miss Cinderella, idiot."

"SHHH!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway," Lily continued giving Tessa a glare, "I was telling him that Miss Cinderella was right under his nose and that she was waiting for him but he didn't recognize her."

"Busted," Tessa smirked, "I would have guessed you."

"Yeah, but I bet that boy was a bit daft. He rushed off saying I gave him some 'confidence'."

Erica shrugged. "That's better than nothing."

"True—I would hate for something terrible to happen like one of his friends finds ou—"

"Hey Tessa."

The three girls turned around to see Mitchell Braden stand in front of the girls, a look of love plastered on his face.

"Hi Mitchell," Erica and Lily greeted the boy.

"Beat it muskrat." Tessa snarled.

Mitchell blew Tessa a kiss. "I'll wait for you my love." He walked away backwards, watching his beloved.

Tessa's face turned bright red as she buried her face in her arms. "Whoever says anything about Mitchell—I'll shoot them."

"I think it's sweet," Erica cooed. "He's never acted like this around any other girls."

"I feel so flattered." Tessa said sarcastically. "God damn do I wish that I had never danced with him! Any of you guys have a Time-Turner?"

The two girls shook their heads. "Sorry Tess." Erica said sympathetically.

Lily, however, stared into blank space for a few moments. She struggled with something before she burst out, "I can't take it anymore!"

Tessa and Erica whirled around and gave their friend an odd look. "What can't you take anymore? Eating toast for breakfast since the beginning of first year?"

"No!"

"What then?" Erica asked in concern.

"I love him." Lily whispered.

"Who? Mitchell Braden? Ew Lils. That's nasty."

"No." Lily whispered again.

"Who else could it possibly b—oh my good god," Erica's eyes went wide as Tessa spoke the words,

"James Potter?"

--

James walked down the hall merrily. After speaking with Lily, his confidence had been boosted. Lily was right. Miss Cinderella was just too shy to come out into the open. Or afraid.

As he walked down the hall, he bumped into a frazzled Remus.

"Ahoy there Remus," James said cheerfully.

"Hey James—what are you so cheerful about?"

"I spoke to Lily today," James replied.

Remus' eyes narrowed. "You did?"

"Yup, and she boosted my morale! She said that my Cinderella is _right under my nose!_ And that she was nearby but I did not recognize her! That means she is _here_ at this school Remus! I can still find her!"

Remus' eyes were still narrowed in suspicion. "She said that didn't she?"

James nodded, not noticing the way that Remus was deriving a conclusion.

"Okay then James," Remus said, "I'll see you around."

As James walked off Remus thought,

_Could Lily be Miss Cinderella?_

--

"Ha ha!" Ginny cackled, "I was right! Remus DOES know it's Lily!"

"No he doesn't!" Harry was not ready to admit defeat. "He thinks it 'could be Lily.' That doesn't mean the same thing."

"Oh yes it does."

"No it doesn't. Until Remus makes a conclusion, I am _not_ handing over my money."

Ginny frowned and flipped the page to start Chapter 13. An evil smile split across her face.

"I like this chapter," Ginny said evilly, "It's on my side."

"What?" Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder and she could not help but feel very conscious.

_Stop it, _she told herself, _Stop it. You don't like Harry Potter. He already broke your heart._

"Bullocks," Harry snapped, "That doesn't mean anything."

Ginny regained her composure and smiled. "Yes it does, I'll prove it too. Now sit down and let me read."

--

**Ha ha. Finished. **

**Eh, took me 2 days but I had a stupid garage sale to run and that took up most of my stamina and time so now I am back on track. **

**I'd like to say this very quickly for my reviewer who said this story is 'a total copy of A Cinderella Story.' It is NOT a copy and the only things that were similar were the auditions and posters and I cannot find anything else so please, do not say that this is a total copy. My neighbor just gave me her copy of the movie and I do not think it is a copy. If it were a total copy, you would see everything that had been in the movie. Kapish? **

**Anyway, I'll leave my rant alone and hopefully I'll have Chapter 13 up by tomorrow.**

**Until next time.**

**--Greekchic.**

**P.S. As you can tell, I deleted 'until next week' because I'm not updating every week. **


	13. Trapped!

**Disclaimer: -Sighs- How many times do I have to tell you? I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. –Sighs again-**

**A/N: Check out my other story, 'Meet the Parents!' and the sequel 'Meet the Parents 2'! **

**Chapter 13—Trapped **

As Remus walked down the hallway, he started to put the pieces together in his mind.

_Miss Cinderella has red hair._

_Lily has red hair._

_Every time we mentioned Miss Cinderella Lily would leave._

_Lily acted jumpy around James._

_The Monterey twins definitely know something about Miss Cinderella._

_Lily left the auditions when James started to mention what color hair Miss Cinderella had._

_Coincidence? _

_Or is Lily hiding something from James?_

_--_

Breakfast ended for everybody and Lily left the Great Hall as soon as she could.

"What's her problem?" Tessa asked as she saw her friend run away.

Erica cleared her throat and pointed towards James who was whistling cheerfully next to Sirius and Remus.

"Oh," Tessa checked her watch. "We have free period next. I'm going to the common room."

"I'll come with you," Erica said, "Don't forget, I have free period too."

The two twins walked towards the Gryffindor common room not knowing that somebody was following them.

As they passed a corridor, Tessa snorted.

"Jeez, James really isn't giving up isn't he?"

The hallway was flocked with posters from top to bottom.

Erica took a careful look. "Nope."

"I swear, Lily should just tell James that she is Miss Cinderella!"

"TESSA! SHHH!" Erica looked over her shoulder. "We don't want anybody hearing!"

"Stop being a worry wart Erica. Nobody is following us."

However, what Tessa didn't know was that somebody _was_ following them.

_Bingo. _

_--_

Lily couldn't help but avert her eyes towards James Potter in Potions class as Professor Slughorn (Potions teacher) went on and on about some creature.

He looked so handsome the way he tried (but to not avail) to pay attention to Slughorn. She sighed dreamily and ached to tell him who she really was.

"Miss Evans? Do you have the answer to this?" Professor Slughorn's question took Lily out of her daydream.

Suddenly, she felt everybody's eyes on her and she felt very conscious.

"Um," she said, averting her eyes downward, "The tail of a rat?"

"Excellent. Ten points for Gryffindor."

Lily was surprised that she got it right and looked over towards James. He saw her staring and smiled at her.

Lily dropped her gaze as her face turned bright red. She could feel James staring at her for the next five minutes.

_If only you knew who I really were!_

_--_

Tessa and Erica were quite bored in the common room.

They played through two games of chess and Gobstones and Erica tried to quiz Tessa in _Teen Witch_ but Tessa flat out refused. She despised that magazine.

Therefore, Tessa turned the conversation to her favorite: Miss Cinderella.

"I really wish Lily would just tell James that she was Miss Cinderella!" Tessa moaned. "He would believe her if she brought the dress and put it on! Don't forget the mask! If she put that on, James would know automatically! Also, there's the conversation they had! Lily would know and he would know and she wouldn't be laughed at."

"I know Tess," Erica said sympathetically, "But Lily just won't."

"Why don't we then?"

"I'm not taking away my best friend's trust!" Erica exclaimed. "When Lily wants to tell James that she's Cinderella, she can. Otherwise, my lips are sealed. Especially yours, you big mouth."

Tessa scowled and crossed her arms. "What? I don't have a big mouth."

"Yes you do. Remember the auditions? You almost blew Lily's secret!"

"Oh shut up," Tessa took her bottle of black nail polish out of her bag and started to paint her nails with the dark liquid.

Erica watched her with disdain. "Can't you paint your nails some other color?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe pink or blue?"

"Black and red are the best colors. Speaking of which, did you take my red nail polish?"

Something rustled behind a bush and Erica whirled around.

Her sister gave Erica a quizzical look. "What are you looking at?"

"I swore I heard something."

"Erica, you hear things that don't exist! Shut up and tell me if you took my red nail polish!"

"No, I didn't."

The person behind the bush smiled confidently as they wrote on a pad of paper:

_Lily has the green strapless dress that M.C. was wearing. Tessa and Erica just talking about it._

The person looked at the ground and paused the magical tape recorder.

Here was all the evidence. It proved that Lily Christine Evans was the girl that James had been searching for the past two months.

Swinging a cloak around their self, the person snuck out of the common room without the twins knowing.

--

_Bring. _

The bell rang signaling the end of class.

Lily heaved her bag over her shoulder and left the room to go to Gryffindor tower. It was her free period now, which relieved Lily.

Lily climbed the staircase and walked to the tower.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Fairy lights." Lily said and the portrait hole was revealed.

Climbing in, Lily walked to her dorm and saw her two friends painting each other's nails.

"Hey," she said, collapsing on the bed.

"Hey," Erica said painting her nails preppy pink, "There's a note for you."

"There is? From who?"

Tessa shrugged as she screwed the cap of the red polish off. "We don't know. It won't let anybody but the receiver open the message. By the way, have you seen my red nail polish? I have to use yours now."

Erica checked her watch. "Oh shoot! Tessa! We will be late for Ancient Runes!"

"I really don't care."

"Well I do! C'mon!"

"But I haven't finished my nails yet!"

"It can wait! Come _on_!"

Sighing and grumbling about annoying goody-goody sisters Tessa hopped off the bed, grabbed her bag and left the room leaving Lily by herself.

Lily was curious at what the letter was all about so she picked it up from off her pillow.

_Lily Evans_ it said.

She frowned as she opened the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_I know all about your secret. You are Miss Cinderella. Don't lie and say you're not because I know you are. I have evidence proving that you are._

_You have two choices. Either tell James yourself by Saturday or let me tell him._

_If you want to know what kind of incriminating evidence I have against you meet me by the statue of Wendelin the Weird after dinner._

The note was unsigned.

Lily's hands were shaking as her eyes went wide.

Somebody knew her secret.

And they were going to tell.

Oh shit, shit, shit, this really sucked.

She re-read the note again and read the part about the 'evidence.'

What evidence did this person have against her? She never mentioned it in front of anybody!

Who could this person be? She hoped to god it wasn't Kellie Crosby or her two friends. God that would be _horrible!_

But who could it be? It couldn't be any of the Marauders. God no.

Well, whoever this person was, they had some sort of evidence and it was clear that they were going to use it against Lily.

--

She didn't think classes would ever end but they finally did.

It was dinnertime.

Lily ran down the stairs towards the Great Hall with her two friends hurrying in her wake.

"Whoa there lassie!" Tessa cried weaving her way through people, "What's your rush?"

"She's probably just hungry." Erica replied. "I know I am."

"Yeah, but Lily never acts like this. She's very—jumpy."

"Oh stop your blabbering and let's catch up."

The minute the Monterey twins caught up with Lily, she was already eating food as fast as she could.

"Easy there tiger," Tessa said watching Lily eat as if she hadn't had a decent meal in a couple years, "What is your problem?"

Lily knew she should at least tell her friends but the gossip queen of the Gryffindors (and shockingly it wasn't Marissa Everhard) Winona Steffey sat right next to her.

Lily knew the minute Winona heard _anything_ about Miss Cinderella, she'd blab it.

Bad enough somebody knew. She didn't need the entire school.

"Nothing," Lily lied as she shoveled food into her mouth, "There's nothing wrong."

"Are you sure?" Erica asked in concern, "Because you're eating faster than usual and that's not good for you."

"I'm fine!"

"If you say so."

Not even three minutes later Lily jumped up and said, "I'll see you guys after dinner."

She bolted from the table and left the Great Hall.

"What was that all about?" Erica asked.

"I have no idea sis."

--

As Lily ran out, the person smiled.

_She's right on time_. _Perfect._

Standing up, the person took the shortcut to the statue of Wendelin the Weird.

--

Lily dove through passageways and raced through corridors until she saw (distantly) the statue of the weird man named Wendelin.

As she encountered the statue, she heard a voice, "Lily Evans. Glad you came."

She spun around and gaped.

"Oh my god!"

--

Remus Lupin stood right in front of her, a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Remus!" She gasped. "What the—NO! It can't be you!"

He nodded. "Afraid so Lily."

Lily felt a ringing sensation in her ears. There was no way this could be happening.

James Potter's best friend found her secret!

She felt like she was going to faint from the shock.

"What's your proof?" Lily whispered. "What's your proof that you know that I'm Miss Cinderella?"

Remus gave Lily a smile and took out the tape recorder.

Pressing 'Play' Lily heard the entire conversation that Tessa and Erica had.

Her eyes went wide as she dug her nails into the hard stone and sunk to the ground.

_I'm gonna kill them_, she thought to herself, _I'll murder them one by one._

Remus couldn't help but pity the girl as he watched her. She obviously was in a lot of shock.

"How did you find this all out?" Lily asked. "How did you get this information?"

Remus couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"I spied on them." Remus rubbed the back of his neck.

Lily looked up at him.

"Remus!"

He shrugged. "Hey, I'm a Marauder. That's part of our Code."

Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Were you serious about me saying that I have to tell James by Saturday?" Lily asked fearfully.

"Well," Remus rumpled his hair uncertainly, "I only said to intimidate you. You don't have to tell James by Saturday but you honestly need to tell him before the school year ends. It's only fair."

Lily sighed.

"If you don't," Remus added, "Then I'll do it for you."

Lily's eyes widened in shock.

"You wouldn't." She whispered. "That's not fair."

Remus shrugged and gave her a faint smile. "Life isn't fair."

"I don't know if I can," Lily said, "I don't know if I can tell James."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lily asked.

"What's obvious?" Remus was obviously confused.

"Look at me!" Lily exploded. "James won't believe it if I tell him that I'm Miss Cinderella!"

"And why not?" Remus was definitely annoyed now.

"Because," Lily said, "I'm the shy smart girl that nobody notices. I'm the Human Christmas Tree. James is one of the most popular boys at this school! Imagine his reaction when he realized that his Cinderella is Shy Lily Evans!"

Remus frowned. "You're making James sound like somebody who would laugh at you."

"He would." Lily whispered. "Everybody would."

"Now you're being stereotypical," Remus said, "Not all popular people would laugh at you. Look at me! I wouldn't. I would believe you."

Lily snorted. "Yeah right. Then why didn't James believe the other five thousand girls that said that they were Miss Cinderella?"

"He needs honest to god proof," Remus replied. "Why do you think he used the mask?"

"Glad to know my mask is in good hands," Lily muttered.

Remus' eyes widened. "Haha! I know how to prove it! You need to slip on that mask! Once you put it on, James will realize that it's you!"

"Forget it Remus," Lily said firmly, "There's no way that I'm telling."

"You can," Remus stepped closer towards Lily, "And you will."

--

Lily trudged back to the Gryffindor Common room with a heavy heart.

_I was so close_, she thought, _so close. This secret could have gone with me to the grave!_

Remus was a sneaky one; she had to give him props for that. She had no idea he could do that.

She would have to keep her eye on him for now on.

"Password?"

She looked up, startled.

_Wow, that was sooner than I expected_, she thought.

"Fairy Lights," she replied dully as the portrait swung open.

"Hey Lils! There you are! We wondered where you headed off too!"

She had to smile as she saw her two best friends.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Erica asked in concern as she looked at the redhead. "You look pale. Are you sick?"

"It's the way she was eating all that food at an unusually fast speed," Tessa said defiantly, "She was eating faster than Sirius Black."

"Guys," Lily whispered, "Somebody found out."

"What?" Erica asked, cocking her head, "What did you just say?"

"Somebody found out my secret."

"WHAT?" Tessa yelled in shock.

--

Remus walked back to the Gryffindor Common room in high spirits.

He found the real Cinderella.

Wait until he told James.

--

Back in the Gryffindor common room, James and Sirius were busy playing chess.

"Knight to E-4," James muttered.

Sirius grinned. "Stupid move mate. Check!" He moved his pawn near the white king.

James also grinned. "No, it's your stupid move Sirius. Check," he moved his bishop up two, "Mate." He moved it once to the left and grabbed Sirius' king.

Sirius' jaw dropped. "Damn it!" He howled. "Why do I always fall for that move?"

James grinned as he gave Sirius his pieces back. "Because you're daft—want to play again?"

"No way," Sirius muttered, "That's the sixth time that I lost to you."

"Seventh time is the charm." James tried.

"No way—hey Moony!"

James turned to his left to see their werewolf friend walk towards them, a skip in his step.

"Why are you so cheery?" Sirius asked, "You find yourself a new girlfriend?"

Remus ignored Sirius and turned towards James.

"I found Miss Cinderella."

James jumped up so fast that his knee collided with the chess table and upset it. The board and its pieces scattered everywhere.

"What?" James asked in shock.

"I found Miss Cinderella," Remus said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Where is she?" James asked looking around the common room, thinking that Remus brought her with him.

"I'm not telling." Remus said.

"_What_?"

"I'm with Prongs on this one," Sirius asked, his mouth agape, "Why won't you tell him where this Cinderella girl is?"

"Because," Remus said, "I promised her that I wouldn't tell. She will have to do it herself."

"Aww c'mon Moony!" Sirius burst out. "Why are you torturing James like this?"

"I'm not! She's the Cinderella. She will have to tell on her own."

"Can you at least give me a hint about who she is?" James asked eagerly.

Remus nodded. "She's in our year."

"That's it?" James asked in shock. "That could fit any number of girls! Why don't you tell me what house she is in?"

"Because," Remus said with a small smile, "Then it would be way too obvious."

"When will she tell me?" James asked.

"I told her before the end of the school year." Remus said.

"That long?" James gaped.

Remus shrugged. "She could tell sooner. Now, if you'll excuse me—I have rounds tonight."

"Remus!" James tried again. "Why won't she tell me now?"

"Because," Remus said, "She's afraid you'll laugh at her."

--

Ginny grinned and pounded the book with her fist. "Ha! See? I told you!"

Harry grumbled.

"Hand over the money cretin," Ginny held out her hand.

As Harry deposited the money into her hand he said, "That's not fair. You could have probably read ahead and found out!"

Ginny snorted. "Honestly, how stupid are you? Of course I didn't do that! I have been reading this book while you listened to me. There's no way in hell I could have read this chapter."

"Maybe you have X-ray vision," Harry suggested, "Then you would have been reading that part while reading aloud."

"Oh yeah I'm sure. Just stop being a sore loser."

--

**Okay people. Lily's secret is found. –Gasp!-**

**Hmm, I don't think I mentioned this earlier but when I finish this story I won't be writing another one for a while. I have been writing stories constantly since December of '05 and I think I deserve a break. Don't you?**

**Therefore, this may be one of my last stories for a little while. Sorry.**

**But don't worry, there are still some more chapters before I finally finish 'Miss Cinderella.'**

**Until next time!**

**--Greekchic. **


	14. The End Draws Near

**Disclaimer: If I have to tell you once, I'll say it a million times. I. Don't. Own. Harry. Potter. **

**A/N: Check out my other story, 'Meet the Parents!' and the sequel 'Meet the Parents 2'! **

**Chapter 14—The End Draws Near **

"Are you serious?" Tessa cried. "For real? Oh my good god!"

Erica was silent as she stared at Lily through huge eyes. "I don't believe it," she whispered. "How could have this happened?"

Lily let out a hollow laugh. "You guys blurted it out?"

"What!"

"No we didn't!"

"Yes you did," Lily sighed as she stared at her friends, "Remus taped everything you said. He's been spying on you two."

"Remus? Remus _Lupin?_ Holy shit! Who would have thought that goody boy Remy would have actually done something this sneaky?"

Erica, on the other hand, was not pleased at all.

"He was _spying_ on me?" She said, revolted. "How perverted!"

"Not like that you twit." Tessa rolled her eyes. "Like following us around and—," Tessa squinted her eyes and shuddered, "Okay, now it sounds perverted."

Lily shook her hair out of her eyes and sighed. "God this is a nightmare."

"What did Remus say?" Erica whispered.

"He said," Lily dropped her voice so that the twins had to bend closer to hear her, "That I have to tell James by the end of the year."

"Jeez, that's a long time from now! It's only December!"

"Yeah, but before she knows it, the school year will end and she'll have to tell."

"When are you going to tell him?" Erica asked.

"Don't wait until the last minute," Tessa urged.

"I'm not." Lily said a gleam in her eyes, "I'm going to tell him in two weeks."

The Monterey twins shared an identical look. They had never seen this side to Lily Evans before.

"Just be careful," Erica warned, "You don't want the Barbies to find out. Especially Kellie Crosby."

"Don't worry," Lily said, "Kellie won't EVER find out that I'm Miss Cinderella."

They never knew that somebody had heard every word they had just said.

--

"Oh shit man," Sirius moaned as he stared goggle-eyed at the three girls, "Oh dear god in heaven. Lily Evans? _Miss Cinderella?_"

Sirius stared at Lily Evans for a few more seconds before she and the twins went upstairs to the girls' dormitory.

"What will James think of this?" Sirius whispered to himself as he stood there, still in shock.

Suddenly, Remus' words came tumbling back to him.

_I gave her until the end of the year._

There would be no way Sirius would tell James.

There was only one thing to do.

Talk to Remus and maybe Lily.

As he ran to find Remus (who disappeared into the library), he mentally kicked himself.

_Why didn't I see this before?_

_--_

James sat in the Heads dormitory glaring at the mask.

He had a notion that this mask could only fit one girl but that certain girl was nowhere to be found.

He was pleased that Miss Cinderella was still in the school, but he was angry that Remus did not tell him who she was!

He hit himself in the forehead many times.

_Come on James think!_

He thought back to the Halloween Ball, when he danced with her. The beautiful dark red curls shining in the semi-light; the beautiful voice.

Suddenly, it hit him.

_I'm in Gryffindor_, Miss Cinderella had whispered that fateful night.

Red hair? Gryffindor? Seventh Year?

There was only one girl who fit that description.

Lily Evans.

James' eyes went wide as he snatched up the mask and started to examine it.

He remembered the way Kellie had examined it at the auditions and remembered her look of disgust.

Maybe, just maybe, he could find the person who sold the mask to Miss Cinderella!

After a few moments of searching, James finally found what he was searching for.

'_Sold from Marietta's Dresses for All Occasions.'_

He knew it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend (it wouldn't be for another two weeks but he could not wait that long) but he really didn't care. He snatched the mask, grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and left.

--

Sirius hesitated as he saw the library entrance. He had never stepped into a library and he wasn't about to break his record.

He took out his wand.

"_Accio _Remus_!" _**(A/N: I honestly don't know if they can summon humans but we'll go with it)**

Out flew an angry looking Remus Lupin.

"Sirius!" He said angrily, "Why the hell did you do that for?"

"I needed to talk to you." Sirius said.

"Why couldn't you just come into the library?"

"Because," Sirius said simply, "I have never gone into a library."

Remus fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"So, what do you need?" He asked.

Sirius dropped his voice. "I know who Miss Cinderella is."

Remus cocked an eyebrow. "Really."

"Yes!"

"Then, pray tell, who is it?"

"It's Lily Evans!"

Remus nodded, pleased. "Now, how'd you figure that out?"

"Easy, I overheard them three girls talking. They sure don't know how to tell secrets."

Remus nodded his agreement. "Are you going to tell James?"

"What?"

"I said—," Remus sighed in annoyance at his friend.

"No, no, I heard you. I'm saying 'what' as in why would I tell him?"

"You're not going to?" Remus was astounded.

"Nope." Sirius folded his arms. "I'm not because I think ol' Prongsie needs to figure this out on his own."

"Good boy Sirius. Now, if you don't mind, can I return to the library?"

"I guess so."

--

It was cold outside with light snow falling but James trudged on.

His numbing hands clutched the mask tightly as he worked his way into the village.

Once he finally reached the village, he reached into his pocket and brought out his wand.

"_Point me."_ He muttered.

The wand spun around in his hand and finally pointed north.

James tucked his wand away and walked north until he finally found the store.

'_Marietta's Dresses for All Occasions.'_

James saw that the store was still open so he opened the door and stepped inside.

He instantly began to thaw out.

"Hello?" James whispered loudly. "Is anybody home?"

"Yes?" In walked a young woman with brown hair, dressed in mauve. "May I help you?"

"Yeah. Do you know who bought this mask?" James thrust the mask into the woman's hands.

She studied the mask and smiled. "I do remember! This mask was bought the Saturday before Halloween. Three girls entered my shop that day—so polite too. The girl who bought _this_ mask bought a strapless green one. I remember this one clearly because this mask," she tapped the mask with her forefinger, "Is a very special mask. It only fits the owner."

James already knew this information so he asked, "Do you remember what she looked like?"

The woman thought for a moment before a smile graced her face. "Yes, I do. I don't want to be rude but she looked quite festive. Dark red hair, emerald green eyes. I think her name was after a flower."

It all clicked now

His Cinderella was none other than Shy Girl—the Human Christmas Tree.

Lily Evans.

He smiled so hugely he thought his face would break.

The woman looked at him with a smile on her face. "Is there any reason why you asked this?"

James shook his head. "No reason at all. May I have the mask back?"

"Why of course." The woman handed the mask back to James who tucked it into a fold of his cloak.

"Thanks," he started to leave the store. "Merry Christmas."

The woman, named Marietta, watched James disappear and she smiled.

"Miss Cinderella, your Prince Charming has come."

--

**Yeah, i know this chapter was short so don't yell at me. hehehe.**

**Yes, the end draws near for this story. Maybe 1 or 2 chapters left. tear tear. But don't worry, my break from writing won't be that long. Knowing me, an idea will pop into my head and i'll have to write it down so never fear. i'll be back soon.**

**--Greekchic**


	15. Beware of the Ice Queen

**Disclaimer: -Sighs- How many times do I have to tell you? I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. –Sighs again-**

**A/N: Check out my other story, 'Meet the Parents!' and the sequel 'Meet the Parents 2'! **

James ran through the village as fast as he could, not caring as the now howling wind stung against his cheek.

_Stay where you are Miss Cinderella. _

_-- _

As Sirius walked through the halls, he felt something vibrate in his pants pocket.

"What the—" He reached in and pulled out his two-way mirror.

"Oh."

Sirius saw James' face through the mirror. "Prongs?"

"Sirius!" James shouted.

"Where the hell are you?" Sirius asked dumbfounded. "Are you outside? It's freezing out there mate!"

"I know, I know! Listen, you need to stall Lily."

"Evans?"

"Which other Lily Evans do you know?" James asked sarcastically.

"Okay, I will—but why?"

"She's Miss Cinderella!"

Sirius grinned. "About time mate! I figured it out before you!"

Sirius had to add that bit in. He figured he had the right to gloat a little bit.

"Yeah I know—just stall her!"

"Why?"

"Because you idiot! I got to talk to her!"

"You mean," Sirius snickered, "Snog her senseless."

"Oh shut up you," James snarled, "Just stall her until I get into the school!"

"Cheerio." Sirius said cheerfully as he pocketed the mirror and returned to walking down the corridor.

In the background, he never heard somebody gasp and raise their perfectly manicured fingers up to their mouth.

--

Marissa Everhard was in shock.

S-H-O-C-K shock.

She just overheard who Miss Cinderella was!

It was none other than the Human Christmas Tree—Lily Evans.

The girl who her best friend, Kellie Crosby liked to make fun of.

Ohmigod—_Kellie! _

Marissa knew she had to tell Kellie.

The girl ran as fast as she could (more like sped walked) towards the girls dorm where Kellie was currently.

--

Meanwhile, the blonde haired girl was busy reading the letter sent by her _beloved_ mother.

With each paragraph she read, Kellie Crosby became increasingly angry.

After she finished the ending, she took out her wand and burned it.

"Stupid mother." Kellie said scathingly as she vanished the remains of the letter.

Kellie despised her mother, the famous Amelia Renette Crosby. To Amelia, Kellie was just a stupid little kid that she could boss around and for her to marry one of her friends' sons who were equally rich, pureblood, arrogant, and owned a lot of land in England in order to uphold the family honor. (Which to Kellie was a bunch of bull)

To Kellie, Amelia was a cold-hearted woman who really did not care about her own child but only for her career and to make Kellie marry her friend's aristocratic (and perverted) sons.

Amelia had been very pleased at the choice of Kellie's (now ex) boyfriend James Potter and had written her a two-page letter explaining why having James Potter, as a 'beau', was an excellent idea and how it would make the family prosper.

Unfortunately, for Kellie, her mother had found out that she and James had split, and Amelia had written her a three-page letter scolding at her and stating that she better find a way to make James fall in love with her again or else she would ruin the Crosby name.

Oh, boo hoo for Amelia Renette Crosby then.

Kellie still loved James will all her heart but she was not going to get back together with him just so it would please her mother. She was seventeen years old and could do whatever she pleased. She had her own trust fund to feed a small country and when she graduated, she would take all that money and do whatever she wanted with it.

BAM.

The door burst open revealing a gasping Marissa Everhard.

"Marissa!" Kellie snapped angrily, "Haven't you heard of _knocking_?"

Marissa rushed over to Kellie and knocked in mid-air.

"Okay, I knocked."

"What do you want?" Kellie folded her arms and glared at her so-called best friend.

"I have important news." Marissa explained, her brown eyes shining.

"About what?" Kellie became annoyed that her stupid friend wasn't getting to the point.

"Miss Cinderella!" Marissa exploded.

Kellie's azure eyes went wide as she hopped off the bed and looked at Marissa straight in the eye.

"What about her?" She asked in a deadly voice.

"I know who she really is," Marissa bragged.

"Tell me," Kellie said angrily, lifting her wand into the air. "_Now."_

Marissa nodded eager to please the Ice Queen.

"It's Lily Evans!"

--

Meanwhile, in the Heads Dormitory, Lily Evans sat curled up with a good book.

Near her, sitting on the table, was a steaming cup of cocoa.

As she reached for the cup, she savored the aroma and began to take a sip when the door burst open, startling her.

"What the—" Lily looked over to see a heavily panting Erica Monterey enter the room.

"Erica?"

"Lil, I'm begging you, DO NOT leave this room!"

"Why?" Lily asked, setting her cocoa down and walking over to her friend. "Why not?"

"Because," Erica exclaimed, "Kellie Crosby knows you are Miss Cinderella!"

All the color drained from Lily's face. "No." She whispered. "_NO!" _

"YES!" Erica screamed. "She's currently searching for you."

"How'd you find this out?"

"She went up and asked me if I knew where you were." Erica said.

"What did she exactly say?"

"She said," Erica put on an impersonation of the girl, "'Hey Monterey, have you seen Evans? I need to 'talk' to her about stealing James Potter from me at the Halloween Dance. I know she's Miss Cinderella'."

"What did you say?" Lily breathed.

"I told her that you are probably in the bathroom. She and Marissa are heading there right now. All I'm saying is do _not_ leave this room unless you want to killed!"

"Okay," Lily promised.

Erica left the room.

Lily, trembling, returned to her book but found it hard to concentrate.

After all, a very evil person was after her at this very moment.

And it wasn't Voldemort.

--

"LILY!" Sirius shouted down the long corridor. "LILY-BILLY EVANS! WHERE ARE YOOOUU?"

Tessa Monterey clamped her hands over her ears as she walked down the opposite side of the hallway. For god's sakes, that boy could NOT shut up.

"LILLEEEE! I NEED TO FIND YOU!"

Tessa sighed wearily and knew that the idiot would not shut up unless he found Lily. Therefore, she decided to be a Good Samaritan and tell him where the redhead was.

"Hey Tessa," said a wannabe sexy voice.

She groaned as she turned around to see the perverted and annoying Mitchell Braden. (How he knew where she was, it was beyond her. Tessa had a hunch that Mitchell was stalking her)

"Braden!" She moaned, "Can you go away?"

"Wanna come with me to Hogsmeade?" Mitchell asked, "With me, you'll have a great time."

"I'd rather go with Severus Snape," Tessa said nastily, "Then go with you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find Sirius."

Mitchell frowned. "You like Sirius?"

Tessa thought fast. If she said yes, then Mitchell would get off her case!

"Yes, I do."

Mitchell deflated. "Well, then I'll see you around."

Tessa smirked as he walked away. Of course, she did not like Sirius. That was just part of the plan to get rid of Mitchell Braden.

"LILLLEEEEEEEEEEEE! OH LILLEEE!"

"Oh shut up Black." Tessa muttered as she went to find him.

She found Sirius walking around, yelling Lily's name down the corridor.

"Black!" She yelled. "What the hell is your problem?"

Sirius turned towards her. "Twin!" He yelled.

Tessa folded her arms and scowled. "It's Tessa."

"Whatever. Do you know where Lily is?"

Tessa's amber eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because," Sirius said, not thinking, "James is looking for her. He knows she's Miss Cinderella."

"Really?" Tessa breathed in amazement. "How'd he manage to figure that out?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. All he said was to stall Lily until he got there. Do you know where she is?"

Tessa thought back to what Lily had said before she left.

"She's in the Heads Room," Tessa said quickly. "Do you know the password?"

"Of course I do. Its 'magic' isn't it?"

"No, now it's 'A spoonful of sugar'. Lily changed it."

Sirius scratched his head. "A spoonful of sugar?"

"Mary Poppins," Tessa explained, "One of Lily's favorite Muggle movies—why am I talking to you? Go stall Lily!"

Sirius stood as straight as a board and saluted. "Aye aye Cap'n!"

--

Kellie was furious.

Furious as hell.

How _dare_ that girl steal _her_ (ex) boyfriend! She and James broke up because of Lily!

Why that little _bitch. _

She was even angrier now because they had just looked in the bathroom and there was no sign of Evans! That twin _lied_ to Kellie!

Whichever twin she was, she would definitely pay later.

Marissa was right alongside of her, talking a mile an hour.

"Aren't you glad I told you?" Marissa said happily, "Now you can get James back and maybe I can date Remus again! After all, having a boyfriend can't be out forever! And I really lo—"

"Marissa! SHUT UP!"

The girl stopped her talking automatically.

"Okay," she said meekly.

Kellie spied the library and said, "Knowing the Christmas tree, she'd be in here. C'mon, let's go in."

Marissa drew back, looking scandalized.

"No way!" She said, "This is a _library_! All the geeks and nerds come in here! Their smartness and geekiness might rub off on us!"

"Remus used to come in here all the time you idiot."

"Yeah," Marissa nodded vigorously, "But I never did!"

Kellie rolled her eyes. "I need to find Evans! She stole my boyfriend and she is going to pay! Now—get out of my way!"

She shoved past Marissa and walked into the library (ignoring the hurt look her friend had on her face), her sharp eyes scanning every nook and cranny, trying to find the red head.

Finally, after ten minutes, Kellie realized that Lily was not in the library.

Sighing angrily she sashayed out of the library to find Marissa still standing there.

"No Lily?" Marissa said.

"No Lily."

"Where do we look for her next?" Marissa asked. "We looked everywhere."

"Correction, we haven't looked in the _right _places."

"We checked the library." Marissa argued.

"True, but we need to think like Lily Evans! Okay, if I were Lily, where would I be?"

Marissa and Kellie thought for a while before Marissa said, "Isn't she the Head Girl?"

Kellie's draw dropped and she stared at her friend with new admiration and respect.

"Marissa?"

"Yeah?" The girl was hesitant thinking she said the wrong thing.

"You're a genius."

--

"One step two step three step four," Sirius sang as he walked to the Heads Room, "Five step six step seven steps more—gee, that tune is catchy."

Sirius was a bit hyperactive right now, and it was obviously shown by the way he was acting.

He was very happy that Miss Cinderella had been found. To Sirius, it just meant that James would stop moping about losing the girl of his dreams.

He was also surprised that Lily Evans was Miss Cinderella. He never would have guessed that in a million years.

Sirius soon neared the Heads Room and stepped in front of the portrait that portrayed the first Head Boy and Head Girl, Lucifer Bueler and Elizabeth Twiddy.

The two portrait teenagers looked down at the black haired boy.

"Password?" Elizabeth Twiddy replied loftily.

"A spoonful of sugar," Sirius replied, wondering why Lily liked such weird titled movies. _Mary Poppins,_ what was that? **(A/N: Mary Poppins came out in the 60's right?) **

"Correct," Lucifer said and they swung open.

Sirius winked at Elizabeth, who giggled. (Lucifer Bueler gave him a glare)

The seventeen year old crawled through, entered the cavernous room, and heard the portrait swing shut.

"Lily?" Sirius whispered.

He spied a cup of cocoa on the table.

"Ooh! Yay! Cocoa!"

Sirius ran over to grab it but a slap to his hands made him back up.

"Touch the cocoa, and see what will happen."

Sirius frowned and peered over to see who it was.

He could not miss that red hair.

"Lily?" He said in surprise. "Since when do you stand up for yourself?"

"Since now." Lily said shortly. "Now, my question is, what are you doing here?"

"Stalling you." Sirius said automatically.

"Umm—pardon?"

"Stalling you," Sirius said without thinking again, "Obviously."

"Why in the world are you 'stalling me'?"

"Because James knows that you're Miss Cinderella."

**(A/N: I highly considered stopping here but I know you guys would come after me!) **

--

"Kellie! Hold up!"

The blonde haired girl sighed angrily as she turned around to see Marissa hurrying in her wake.

"What is it this time Marissa?"

"Can you _please_ slow down? I mean, I know you're only wearing socks, but I'm wearing five inch heels and I can't go very fast."

Kellie looked down and saw that she was wearing socks. In her hurry, she must have forgotten shoes.

Oh well.

"Too bad," Kellie snidely said, "I want to tear Evans apart and you're getting in my way."

"Well, sorry—if it wasn't for me, then you wouldn't even know that Evans was Miss Cinderella."

"Oh, I would have found out," Kellie said, glaring at the girl, "I have eyes and ears all over this school."

Marissa folded her arms. "Oh yeah? Who?"

Kellie had no time for this fun and games and this girl was getting on her last nerves.

"I don't think you need to know this confidential information. Now, if you don't mind—get the hell out of my way!"

"You're evil," Marissa whispered, "It took me six years to realize it but you're a heartless, evil bitch."

Kellie tossed her hair. "Why thank you."

--

Inside the Heads Room again, Lily's mouth dropped open in shock.

"_What?"_ She whispered in horror.

Sirius sighed angrily. "Are you deaf woman? I said—"

"I know what you said!" Lily cut in, "What I meant is, how did he find out?"

Sirius shrugged. "Beats me. All he said was for me to stall you."

"Well there's no way I'm going to do that." Lily said firmly as she started to leave the room.

Suddenly, Erica's warning came back to her.

_"Kellie Crosby knows you are Miss Cinderella!" _

Lily shuddered. She couldn't leave this room. Kellie would murder her.

However, if she stayed, James would come in and laugh at her!

She wasn't in a win-lose situation this time.

She was in a lose-lose situation.

"You gonna drink this cocoa?" Sirius' cheerful demeanor broke her thoughts.

She looked over her shoulder and the sight of cocoa made her stomach turn.

She waved it aside. "Go ahead."

--

James made his way through the snow as he dimly saw the castle in the distance.

_Sirius, you better have stalled Lily or I'll kill you. _

_-- _

After ditching Marissa five minutes ago, Kellie realized that she was going a lot faster than usual.

She saw the Heads Portrait and knew that her destination was nearing.

As she reached to it, she realized (with a sinking feeling) that she did not know the password.

She swore under her breath.

"Password?" A brown haired, brown-eyed boy who was wearing very old clothing asked, looking at her.

"I don't know." Kellie snapped.

"That is incorrect," The portrait boy's companion, a girl with matching brown hair (but hers were set in curls) and big blue eyes said, shifting from side to side as she adjusted her huge dress.

"Duh." Kellie sneered. "I don't know the password!"

"You don't have to be so mean about it." The portrait girl snapped.

Kellie tapped her foot and sighed angrily. She really got sick of hearing that all the time.

--

Lily paced the room for what seemed like ages.

"Why don't you stop pacing?" Sirius asked as he drank from her cocoa, "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet."

"Can't you see that I am nervous?" Lily asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Nope."

Lily rolled her eyes and continued her pacing.

"I know something's going to go wrong," she said, tossing her hands up in the air.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, tapping the cup with his wand to make it refillable. "This cocoa is very good."

"I mean," Lily let her arms dangle at her sides as she said, "James will probably laugh at me and say that I'm not the girl he had been hoping for. Then he'll tell the entire school and they'll have a good laugh."

Sirius put his cocoa on the table and narrowed his midnight blue eyes at her, "Now wait a second, now you've gone too far."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have. Look, James and I have been best friends since day one and I know him better than I know my own hand! He won't laugh at you and he definitely won't tell the entire school for laughs," Sirius paused and looked thoughtful, "We do that only for Snivellus."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

While they talked, they never noticed that the portrait hole opened.

In walked a nearly frozen James Potter.

And Kellie Crosby.

--

Harry couldn't contain himself.

"READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!" He yelled.

Madam Pince came running over. "Mr. Potter!" She shouted scandalized. "Keep your voice down! Next noise I hear from you it will be an instant removal from my library!"

Harry sat down slowly in his chair. "Yes Madam Pince." He said dully.

Ginny raised an eyebrow the minute the librarian left. "Smooth."

"Yes, I know. Now be nice and read the next chapter."

Ginny sighed and turned to the next page.

"Chapter 16..."

--

**Yay, chapter 15 is up and it's longer. It's at least 19 pages. Satisfied? Hehe. **

**I am sorry this took so long. The Document Manager would not process my request and let me upload! I finally realized that i could just export and copy and paste!**

**I'm quite stuck on Chapter 16 so if you want a fast update, please give me some ideas.**

**Chapter 16 will also show who wrote the book! Now, any final guesses. **

**--Greekchic **


	16. To the End

**Disclaimer: If I have to tell you once, I'll say it a million times. I. Don't. Own. Harry. Potter! **

**A/N: Check out my other story, 'Meet the Parents!' and the sequel 'Meet the Parents 2'! **

**Chapter 16—To the End **

"To the End," Ginny read, her red eyebrows rising in suspicion. "What the—"

But Harry wasn't paying attention to the funny title.

He was staring at the girl sitting next to him.

God, he really screwed up when he broke up with her. He really liked her. More than he had liked Cho Chang!

He knew that one of the happiest times of his sixth year was going out with Ginny and knew that breaking up with her hadn't been the best thing to do.

Harry still cared a lot for Ginny but the question was—did she still like him?

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"What?"

"Pay attention and stop staring at me."

Harry turned red. "I am not!"

"Oh yeah Harry—I'm sure."

Even though she was pretending to be mad, Ginny liked it.

--

There was silence in the Heads Room as everybody stared at each other.

"James?" Lily squeaked.

"Lily!" James yelled.

"Kellie?" James and Lily said in shock.

"SIRIUS!" The black haired boy shouted. He really hated being left out of the conversation.

James glared at Sirius.

"Shutting up now." Sirius muttered as he took a huge sip of his cocoa.

Kellie rolled her eyes and glared daggers at Lily.

Lily shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Uhh, is there a reason why you are staring at me?"

Kellie glared even harder. "You know the reason why."

Lily swallowed and looked at the portrait hole, hoping to make an escape.

However, Kellie was standing in front of the entrance so Lily knew her chance of escaping was slim.

James stared at Kellie in confusion . "How'd you get in here?"

Kellie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Honestly James, you are blinder than I thought. I heard footsteps so I hid around the bend. When I saw it was you, I heard you say the password and I followed you in!"

Kellie tossed her hair and said, "I may be blonde but I'm not an idiot."

_That is true_. Lily thought.

"But I still don't—" Lily started to say but Kellie cut her off.

"Shut up." She said heavily, "Don't you dare speak."

"Don't tell Lily what to do!" James said angrily.

"I can stick up for myself thank you very much!" Lily yelled, annoyed that James thought that she could not stick up for herself.

Kellie laughed. "Yeah right. You, Shy Evans—the Human Christmas Tree—stick up for yourself? Please."

Lily felt a ripple of anger pass through her she had never felt before.

_This is interesting. _

James, knowing how Kellie acted when threatened started to play peacemaker.

"Okay, this is sorta weird. But Kellie if you don't mind—"

"The only time you stick up for yourself is when you have your friends around you." Lily shot back. "Otherwise, you're weak."

There was an inward gasp and an 'oooh' from Sirius.

"Me? Weak?" Kellie laughed again. "You must be confused. Let me help you—"

Kellie plunged her hands into her robes and brought out her wand.

Lily, with even faster reflexes, brought hers out before Kellie put her hand in her robes.

Sirius whistled. "Nice Lils. Why didn't you try out for the Quidditch team with those reflexes?"

"Shut up Sirius." Kellie snarled.

The two girls walked slowly in a circle, never taking their eyes off each other.

"You know what you are," Kellie smirked, "A low life tramp."

Lily stiffened but kept her cool. "And pray tell how am I a 'tramp'?"

"Let's see," Kellie looked mock thoughtful for a moment before saying, "You stole _my _boyfriend from me."

"I didn't even know who the hell James was when I was dancing with him!"

"Didn't you recognize his _hair_?" Kellie shrieked. "That's his trademark! It's messy, black and sexy!"

James couldn't help but puff out his chest in arrogance.

"Easy Prongs," Sirius muttered.

"Well sorry if I didn't look! Besides, James is not your property. Anybody can dance with him!"

"But _you_ did!" Kellie brandished her wand so that a spark flew out.

James moved closer and hesitantly touched his wand just in case it got ugly.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Lily yelled. "I didn't ask him! Hell, I didn't even _want_ to dance! But then, a boy in a prince outfit came up to me and asked me to dance!"

"You could have said no!"

"Well that's quite rude isn't it?" Lily said, "I'm not like you."

Lily had no idea what was going on with her. She was actually sticking up for herself _and_ about to duel with the Ice Queen!

"Ooh," Kellie said sarcastically, "Is that supposed to hurt my heart?"

"What heart?" Lily challenged.

Kellie smirked. "I've heard that one too many times."

"Then I guess you won't mind if I say this. I'm not the tramp—you are. You need to learn to stop living in the past and get over the fact that James dumped you. He obviously didn't like you."

There was another silence as everybody stared at Lily, who glared at the blonde in an almost Kellie-like way.

Lily was satisfied to see that Kellie's blue eyes lost its venom and that she shortly looked upset and ready to cry. Also, for once in Kellie's seventeen years of life, she was speechless.

She finally found the Ice Queen's weakness.

"So, let's get this straight," Sirius, said cutting into the silence, "Kellie, you're mad at Lily because she danced with James at the Halloween Dance?"

"Not just that!" Kellie yelled the fire returning into her eyes, "It's because James fell in love with her!"

Lily stiffened and her eyes went wide as she looked at a red-faced James.

A crush was one thing but—_love_?

Holy shit.

Sirius blinked. "Okkaaay," he said, drawing out the 'a', "I'm done."

Lily dropped her arm in shock and let it dangle there.

"You _love_ me?" Lily gasped as she stared, goggle-eyed at James.

James turned tomato red as he took a step towards Lily.

"Yes, I do."

It looked like James was about to kiss Lily too. He closed the space between them and lifted Lily's chin with his finger.

Just before their lips met, Kellie gave a scream of anger and rushed towards Lily.

With his peripheral vision, James saw Kellie come after Lily and quickly stepped in front of the redhead.

He grabbed the blonde girl's arms as she lunged towards Lily, who gave a scream of terror.

"Sirius!" James yelled as he struggled to hold Kellie from attacking Lily.

"Righto!" Sirius said as he took out his wand.

He held the wand at Kellie and kicked away hers as she made a mad scramble for it.

Lily stared at the scene with wild eyes.

James looked up at Lily, his hazel eyes softening. "Lily..."

However, the redhead just shook her head. "No way," she said hoarsely, shaking her head, "No way."

With that, Lily ran out of the Heads Room as fast as she could.

She could hear James shout her name but she really did not give a damn right now.

Lily also knew that she had changed. The old Lily would have _never_ run out or stick up for herself. The New Lily shocked herself at what she had just done.

She had stood up to the Ice Queen, Kellie Crosby and run out.

What else could Lily accomplish?

--

She had no idea where she was heading but her feet were directing her towards the doors to go outside.

_Outside_? Lily thought as she neared the doors, _How can I go outside? I'll freeze! _

It didn't matter—she was opening up the doors.

A gust of cold December air hit her face and she saw a barren land.

Lily, not caring that she was only wearing a green sweater and jeans, rushed into the white wonderland.

She didn't know where she was heading until she found herself nearing the lake.

Her chest was on fire, her face hot and sweaty as she collapsed by a huge rock near a tree.

--

Back inside, there was silence as the remaining teenagers gaped at the empty space where Lily had stood just moments ago.

Sirius cleared his throat and looked at James, "Shouldn't you be going after her?"

James shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"You are absolutely right," He said, but then glanced at Kellie.

As if reading his mind Sirius gave a thin smile and said, "Don't worry—I'll take care of her."

James threw Sirius a grateful look. "I owe you."

"I'll remember that." Sirius said cheerfully, "Now go find your girl."

It was probably one of the deepest things Sirius had ever said.

James nodded and ran out.

Sirius then frowned as he glared at Kellie, "I really do hate it when people try to ruin my friends' happiness."

"Oh go to hell." Kellie spat.

Sirius shook his head. "Tsk Kellie. You need to be taught a lesson..."

However, James was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

_Where could she be hiding?_ James thought frantically, _this is like looking for a needle in a haystack! _

Suddenly the idea came to him.

_Twins! _

--

James skidded to a halt in front of the marble staircase leading to the girls' dormitory.

He knew that he couldn't climb the stairs and he sure as hell was definitely not going to shimmy up the railing.

Therefore, thinking for a few moments he took a deep breath.

"OY! MONTEREY TWINS! COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!"

There was a crash and an angry looking Tessa flew out of the room.

"What the hell James!" She exploded. "Is there a reason why you're screaming?"

James grinned in his Marauder way and said, "Do you know where Lily is?"

Tessa threw up her hands in exasperation, "Is this the reason why you screamed? God damn it!"

James was enjoying listening to Tessa rant. It reminded him of his own mum.

"Do you know where she is?"

"NO!" Tessa yelled. "I don't! Now, go away!"

James shrugged and turned to leave but Tessa called in a softer voice:

"James?"

He turned around again.

"Do you know that she's really Miss Cinderella?"

James nodded.

Tessa grinned. "Then go venture out and find her."

--

_Venture out and find her? What kind of bullshit is that?_ James thought as he sat in the common room thinking.

_How am I supposed to find her? _

Suddenly, the idea came to him.

He hit himself over the head asking himself why he didn't think of that earlier.

_The Marauders Map. _

--

He bolted to the boys' dormitory and searched through his trunk, taking out everything.

Finally, after a few moments, he had dumped everything out of his trunk (and the room looked like a tornado had spun through) and did not find the map.

_Where did I last put the map_? James asked himself frantically as he searched the entire room.

Finally, he found the map.

It was under Sirius' pillow next to the latest issue of _PlayWizard_ and the rip out swimsuit calendar of Betty Swanson—Sirius' favorite _PlayWizard_ bikini model.

_I'm going to kill him. _

_-- _

Taking the map out, James bolted out of the boys dorm and the common room.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," James muttered tapping the map lightly.

With the map open, James peered at it and saw numerous dots but didn't find the ones that he wanted.

_She can't have gone off the grounds_! James thought frantically as he scoured the map.

Finally, he found the dot he was looking for.

_Lily Evans. _

She was by the lake.

--

James cursed the December weather as he walked onto the grounds, the only sounds he heard was the crunching of snow underneath his shoes.

_Why in the world did she go outside_? James wondered to himself as his hands began to numb.

Taking out his wand, he transfigured a twig into some gloves.

"That's better," James said happily, as he slipped on the red gloves. "Now, where are you?"

He couldn't miss that red hair.

--

He found Lily sitting up in a tree, staring at the frozen lake.

He frowned because he knew that he could not climb trees. He could—but he was afraid to climb. He had a nasty accident when he was six with climbing a tree.

He looked up and saw Lily staring at him with a frightened expression on her face.

"Afternoon Lily," he said, trying to be courteous.

All he managed to do was make Lily climb up higher in the tree.

James frowned as he slid down the trunk of the tree and sat there, trying to think of something.

Finally, he did.

"Okay," he said, "Hypothetically speaking, if someone searches for the love of their life and once they finally find them, they make sure their friend stalls them so that this someone knows that they will be with their love, and when they finally see that person, their love runs away. What would you do?"

He knew that didn't make a lot of sense but it was on his mind.

He heard silence and knew that Lily did not respond.

James sighed.

Finally, he heard a crunching noise and saw that Lily had dropped from the tree and walked up to him.

"Do you want to know what I would do?" Lily asked softly.

James nodded.

Lily crouched down until she was close to his face.

"I would kiss him."

James swallowed as he tried to hide his grin. "That doesn't make a lot of sense."

"Neither do you."

--

By the next day, everybody knew who the real Miss Cinderella truly was.

None could believe that it was Lily Evans.

"Are you sure that Lily Evans is the real Miss Cinderella?"

"That's what James said! The mask probably fit her!"

James never asked Lily to try on the mask. All they had to do was talk about the conversation they had that night.

Besides, he trusted Lily.

"Congragulations that you finally found Miss Cinderella!" Tessa cheered as she downed a glass of pumpkin juice.

James grinned smugly as he wrapped an arm around Lily, "Yup. I bet this was a huge shock to you that Lily was Cinderella!"

Sirius, Remus, Erica and Tessa all shared a look.

"Actually James," Remus said lightly, "We all knew that Lily was Miss Cinderella."

James groaned. "Are you serious?"

Erica nodded. "Even Marissa Everhard found out before you did."

James groaned dramatically and cried, "I was outsmarted by an idiot!"

"Are you talking about Sirius?" Remus asked innocently.

Sirius frowned and hit Remus hard in the back so that the werewolf would choke.

The five exploded with laughter.

"Hey Tessa." A voice said and everybody turned around to see Mitchell Braden pass by.

"Hi." Tessa said.

Mitchell looked at Tessa who was sitting across from Sirius and said, "I hope you're happy with Black."

Erica waited until Mitchell left before saying, "He hopes you're happy with Sirius? What's that all about?"

"Well," Tessa said, not looking embarrassed, "He was bugging me yesterday so I said I was going out with Sirius. I guess he believed me."

Sirius grinned and said in a suggestive voice, "You did? You want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Tessa rolled her eyes. "Please—I'd rather go with Braden—that reminds me."

She stood up and yelled, "HEY BRADEN!"

Mitchell looked up, "What?"

Tessa beckoned to him and he walked back over towards her.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you still want to go to Hogsmeade?" Tessa asked.

Everybody goggled at the black-haired girl.

Mitchell shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm going with somebody else."

As Mitchell walked away Tessa shrugged, "It was worth a try."

Lily turned towards Sirius, "What happened to Kellie?"

"She's over there," Sirius pointed towards Kellie, who was sitting by herself.

"Where are Morgan and Marissa?" Remus asked.

"Morgan's sitting with Rebecca Hewitt and Marissa is in a broom closet with Peter Michelson."

"I feel sorry for her;" Erica said sympathetically, "Kellie doesn't have any friends sitting with her."

"I don't." Lily said shortly, "She got what she deserved."

Tessa cackled and clinked her glass with Lily. "Hell yeah!"

"I propose a toast," Sirius said, picking up his glass so fast that pumpkin juice sloshed over his goblet. "To the new beginning!"

"New what?" Remus asked in confusion.

"The new beginning of Lilykins and Prongsie! You know I have a feeling that they'll get married in the not so distant future."

Lily and James turned a bright shade of red.

"Sirius!" James hissed, "Lily and I have only been dating for one day!"

Sirius winked. "Always be prepared."

James groaned.

"_I _propose a toast," Erica said, raising her glass, "To Lily, James, the rest of us and to the future! To us!"

Five pairs of glasses were raised in the air.

"To us!"

THE END.

--

"The end?" Harry asked dumbfounded. "That is the end? 'To us'? What kind of ending is that?"

But Ginny wasn't listening as she turned to the next page.

"Hold up Harry, there's an epilogue."

--

For Lily and James, life went smoothly afterwards. Three years after they got together, they got married. One year and six months after their marriage, Lily Potter gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Harry James Potter.

Unfortunately, life is not picture perfect.

On October 31, 1981, Lord Voldemort, leaving Harry an orphan, tragically murdered Lily and James Potter.

Even though they are both gone, we will always remember James Potter as the handsome Quidditch player and we will always remember Lily Evans as Miss Cinderella.

--

Ginny grinned slightly as she brushed away a lone tear trickling down her face.

"Is that end a little bit better?" Ginny asked, staring at Harry, her grin wavering.

Harry nodded. "But I already know how that epilogue went," Harry said. "After all, I lived through it."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I would still like to know who wrote this book." Harry said wistfully.

Ginny sighed and turned the book over. "We'll check one more—hold the phone."

_MISS CINDERELLA_ said the cover in faded gold.

They had seen that part earlier.

However, more writing had been added.

_By Tessa and Erica Monterey. _

Ginny gaped. "How did we not see this earlier?"

Harry, however, gave a short laugh. "I should have known that Mum's friends wrote this. We should have bet on this too."

Ginny rolled her eyes and went to smack Harry but he caught her hand.

Ginny looked up and saw Harry's emerald green eyes staring attentively at her.

Green eyes met brown eyes and she felt a spark.

And this had nothing to do with a spark of electricity.

She felt herself inching closer towards Harry until she could see every shade of green in those brilliant eyes.

Ginny could feel Harry's warm breath near hers and her heart raced in anticipation.

_He is going to kiss me_, Ginny thought in shock.

She felt his lips fall onto hers.

She had no time to register her shock.

After a few moments of kissing Harry in delight, Ginny pulled back as she remembered something.

"Harry?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"We still need to find Hermione's book."

THE END.

--

**Haha! There! I'm DONE! **

**Ahh, thank god. **

**Well this is the end for 'Miss Cinderella.' I'm quite happy with this chapter too—for once. **

**I'd like to give a HUGE and BIG thanks to **_ReadingRobyn_ **and** _JPX3LE _**for giving me such great ideas for this chapter! Everybody else who gave me ideas, thank you too! If it weren't for you guys, I would probably be on writer's block! **

**Haha, out of ALL the guesses of who wrote the book you guys didn't put the twins! Well, now you know! **

**Well, that's it for now. Stay tune for my newest fic coming in the distant future! **

**--Greekchic **


End file.
